The Differance Between Love and Lust
by Avadrea
Summary: A V/B romance. How they where maniputlated together by two goddesses.. Please review and let me know if I should finish. This is my first fanfic so please... be gental. Sorry about the bad linning no indentation .. if anyone can tell me how to fix ths
1. The Begining

The Difference Between Love and Lust  
  
  
A single candle shed its soft glow about the darkened room barely casting enough light for her to seee her reflection in the golden mirror. She brushed a lock of blood red hair from her face tucking it behind her ear as a soft smile began to play about her lips. "Now lets see how things are going."   
Raising her hand she held it palm outwards toward the mirror. A soft golden glow flowed down her fingertips causing the shadows of the room to retreat from her. The mirrors shimmering surface responded with it's own echoing glow. Slowly the reflection of the beautiful woman faded replace with the image of a young couple. They walked hand in hand threw a emerald park as they crossed a small white bridge the man reluctantly released the woman's hand and dropped to his knee. Her smile grew as he held up something the shimmered in the sunlight. In the image the woman's face light up and she dropped to her knees with the man her arms enfolding him in a joy filled embrace.   
"Gotcha.." She chuckled softly allowing the mirror to go black again. She winked at   
her smug reflection. "Am I good or am I good."  
"You're the best sis."   
Her smile faded slightly as she turned to greet her visitor. She was wearing a reveling red dress that did nothing to hide her body. It was almost indecent in it's cut and the way it clung to her body. Her long red hair was carefully arrange in a graceful pile on her head a few soft curls falling around her graceful neck. She smiled with lips that bore almost to much red lipstick as she sat down. She had a talent for almost looking like a whore but not. But then she was that way on the inside as well.   
She sat across from the woman who bore such a resemblance to herself and tapped her fingertips on the table. "You know I am very busy right now. Or have you forgotten someone has to fix all the problems you caused this spring."  
Her twin giggled. "Hey I cant help it if everyone's blood runs a bit hotter when the air is all fresh and everything is new."  
"Well you could at least be a bit more considerate. I haven't slept a wink for three months."  
"No wonder your so crabby. You should take a break." her sister frowned looking around the dim room then snapped her fingers causing a bright glow to fill the room till there was not a shadow to be found even in the deepest corner. "You need to get out more instead of holing yourself up in this stuffy old room."  
"Is that why you are here?" she asked arching an eyebrow. "For some reason I doubt that you care about my social well being enough to come into my "Stuffy old room"."  
Her sister looked down at her feet sheepishly. "Well.... your right.. I'm not." She looked up again her eyes as innocent as they could look which wasn't very innocent at all. "I need your help. I mad a little mistake.."  
"Oh no. What did you do now!" She had a sinking feeling that this was not just one of her usual little mistake. This was something bigger.   
"It's about that couple.. Bulma and Yamcha." her sister began.  
Her eyes narrowed slightly as she waited for her to continue. She had been working on those two for years. At first she had though they would be easy. They had meet searching for the dragon balls both with the same wish. But then everything had gone wrong somewhere. Maybe she had been to lake or maybe she had trusted in true love to much. Somehow they had grown apart. But then Yamcha had died. That had helped things. Bulma realized she loved him and she had been careful to nurture that love. Things had been going so well she had turned her attention to repairing the yearly spring mayhem caused by her sister. What could have happened?  
Her sister sat staring at her hands that where clenched in her lap as if she where praying that her sister would not be to angry. "Well.... I kinda accidently caused Yamcha and this other girl, Kelly, to kiss and Bulma saw and she's really mad and not talking to him anymore I messed things up and I don't know how to fix it I'm sorry I really am... I wish I knew..." she would have rattled on forever if her sister hadn't held up her hand.  
She sighed letting her hand fall back to the table "It's okay."  
Her head shot up and her eyes filled with relief. "You're not mad?"  
She shook her head. "What's done is done. It's not like Yamcha has never strayed a little before." she stood slowly turning to her mirror. "I'll take care of it right now."  
Her sister smiled and relief filled her face only to be extinguished just as quickly. "Uhhh.. it's worse."  
She paused her hand in midair. "How?"  
"Well.. . It's that Sayjin... Vegita."  
She shuddered at the mention of his name. Of all the men in the universe he was the only one she feared. He destroyed so much so carelessly and he enjoyed it. His heart was black and empty devoid completely of any feeling of love. He cursed love, hated it, delighted in destroying it. "W-what about him?"  
"Well... it's kinda.. Uhhh." she struggled to find a way to explain this thing that had happened. "I detest the little man. Always have. He's a nasty little brute and bad mouths us so much. Well.. I though I would teach him a lesson ya know. Show him what kind of power we have."  
"You burned HIM?" Her mouth dropped open in shock. "How? Who? Wh-HOW?!"  
Her sister smiled sheepishly as she looked up. "I made it so that one time when he was passing under Bulma's window her curtains where open just enough for him to see in... and.. well.. she was changing."  
"That's all? And it worked."  
"Well.. that and I tormented his sleep with dreams of her.. and whenever I could slip a stray though in during the day I did. I was craftier then usual ya see. He's a tough one."  
"But Bulma?! He may decide to hurt her!!"  
"No! That's just it.. something really odd happened. I didn't think it was possible myself especially with him.. and without your involvement. Who woulda though..."  
"Though what?"  
"That Vegita could fall in love"  
She stood in shock she could feel the blood rushing from her head a moment before she feel into darkness. And thus the goddess of love fainted for the first time in her existence.   
  
  
"So let me get this straight. You want me to help you get Vegita and Bulma together?" They sat at a café sipping tea her normal flowing white gown replace with a white and pink summer dress and her hair pulled back into a tight braid down her back where it coiled on the ground under her chair. Her sister sat across from her in a black leather mini skirt and red midriff halter top. "Why? It would just be easier to make Vegita fall out of love with her. He's not to far gone yet. He doesn't even know. It shouldn't be that hard."  
Lust shrugged her shoulders lowering her sunglasses down her nose to look Love in the eyes. "He's acting kinda cute. Like a school boy with his first crush."  
"THIS IS HIS FIRST CRUSH!" Love sighed in exasperation.   
"Besides. Think of the advantages if they did get together."  
"WHAT!? May I remind you that Bulma is suppose to be with Yamcha. And what possible advantages could there be to getting them together?"  
"We can prove to our little prickling that we exist and teach him exactly what we're all about. I think it's a lesson the whole universe would be better off if he learned. Maybe then he wouldn't be such an ass."  
Love nodded slowly. "Maybe your right. It would also give that little bastard something else to think about then becoming the strongest being in the universe and destroying everything in his path. But what about Bulma?"  
Lust smiled evilly. "I think if anyone can handle our little spiky haired problem it's her. She's got spirit and I am sure with a little help from me she will have other.. tricks to keep him in line."  
A smile touched Love's lips. "You know your actually convincing me of this.. oh wait...   
what about Yamcha? He'll be heart broken."  
"Oh just leave him to me. I'll be sure he has plenty of woman to keep him occupied. Admit it he's always had a wandering eye they never would have made it if you didn't keep them together."  
Her sister sighed nodding her head sadly. "It's true. It shouldn't have been that way. They should have been perfect for each other. They WHERE perfect for each other."  
"Exactly.. they where. But now their not anymore." 


	2. The pain

The Difference Between Love and Lust  
  
*note* I dont own the rights to Dragon Ball Z Id dint chreate the characters from the show. However Love and Lust are my own creation. I am makeing no money off this story so please dont sue me. Thank you. :  
  
Bulma stumbled into her darkened room not even trying to make her eyes adjust to the sudden absence of light. Weakly closing the door she stood for a moment basking in the utter silence of the empty chamber for a moment fighting the painful tightening in her chest. With a heart wrenching sob she collapsed to her knees as. hot savage tears flowed unchecked down her face. "Why?" she whimpered to the darkness around her. But of course there was no answer.  
  
She struggled to keep the memories of the evening at bay but they where relentless forcing her to remember. It was suppose to be a special evening. Or so Yamcha had said. He was making up for the time that he was suppose to be making up for the night he stood her up on their anniversary. She had worn the fabulous new dress she had bought just for tonight. She looked down at the soft lavender fabric that draped delicately over her body. The skirt flowing down over her legs to cascade in a small silken pool around her on the floor. One of the slim spaghetti straps had slipped down from her smooth shoulder to hang lovely over her arm.   
  
Everything had been going great. Yamcha had been a little late but only a half hour. At least he was nicely dressed and even brought her roses. He had been sweet going so far as to hold the car door open and take her hand to help her get in and out. They had gone to one of her favorite restaurants and Yamcha had even gotten the band to play a song for her. It had all been so wonderful. Until Bulma had gone into the bathroom to fix her makeup. She remembered now painfully how elated she had been humming the tune the band had played softly to herself as she made sure every hair was in place. She giggled happily to herself looking into the reflection of her sparkling blue eyes seeing the joy in them. Maybe tonight would be the night she smiled carefully removing the silver ring that adorned her left ring finger just in case.   
  
But when she came out of the bathroom Yamcha was gone. She sat and waited at their table for what seemed like forever but he never returned. Finally in annoyance she had dropped enough money on the table to cover her half of the dinner and stormed out of the restaurant And there out in the night her world suddenly shattered all about her. There was the missing Yamcha his arms wrapped around a slim redhead one of his hands resting on her well rounded rear. Their mouths where locked in an open-lipped kiss. She watched with and ever sickening heart as his hands played over the woman's back and soft moans came from the entangled couple.  
  
All those fights.. All those arguments she had screamed and yelled and cried but now faced with this she only sobbed softly to herself and turned and walked away. She didn't even relies she was crying until a cold wind brushed over her face and the wet tears on her checks became icy cold. She wandered the streets so lost in though that she didn't even notice where she was going until she was standing on her front porch. She stood there a moment taking a few clamming breaths trying to get controls of her emotions. She angrily whipped the tears from her face she couldn't let Him see her cry.  
  
Yes Him.. He would be there waiting she was sure to mock her about her weakling boyfriend the moment she walked in the door. He always seemed to know when she arrived alone from a date those black mocking eyes glowing with enjoyment as he rubbed bitter salt into any wounds Yamcha may have made during a night. But when they arrived together the arrogant Sayjin prince was amazingly no where to be found. Never around to witness that she and Yamcha did have happy moments together.  
  
She had opened the door slowly peeking in. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw no sign of the arrogant and very annoying Sayjin prince. Slipping in she made her ways as quickly and silently as she could towards the stairs leading up to her room.   
  
"That weakling got rid of you already?" Bulma froze one foot on the first step as the cruel deep voice seemed to lash savagely over her. She turned slowly to face him as he stepped out from the shadows where he had been laying in wait for his prey. A cold smirk played about his lips as his savage black eyes glared at her with contempt as his gaze racked over her body mockingly. "But then with how disgustingly ugly you are who could blame him."  
  
Bulma felt all the agony of the night well up in her as she stood facing him. How many times had he throw such insults at her till she lashed back at him in rage. He seemed to enjoy making her angry as if the only time he could enjoy any other beings company was during combat of one form or another. But on this night it was a broken woman who faced the proud prince. She didn't have the will or the spirt to fight him tonight. Silently she turned away from him and climbed the darkened stairs.  
  
  
Bulma shivered in the dark room for once glade to be alone. "Damn you Yamcha, and damn you Vegita. Damn you for being so cruel." She whimpered softly as she curled up on the floor her arms wrapped tightly around herself as if her tight embrace could hold together her breaking heart.   
  
It was over. She had expected a pain worse then those she had felt all those nights she had cried herself to sleep after a fight with Yamcha. The pain she could have excepted. But it was not there. Instead there was only a cold dull ache and a feeling of total emptiness. Silent tears side down her face as her eyes wept for the love she no longer felt. She had nothing left to hold onto. Nothing left to feel. It was over.   
  
Love stood silently next to her sister her eye never leaving the shuddering form of the woman before them. Her eyes soft with a strange emotion that no being could even begin to understand. Her silent vagile was disturbed by the loud honk of Lust blowing her nose into a tear drenched tissue. "It's so sad!"she wailed as she dabbed at her eyes trying to save her face from and running mascara.  
  
Love nodded sagely. "You finally get to see one of the other effects of your handy work. You have always been to wrapped up in the passion of those you burn that you have never see the effects it has on others."   
  
"Isn't there anything you can do!"   
  
Love sighed and moved across the dark room to kneel beside the huddled figure. Reaching down she gently brushed the blue locks away from the tear stained face. The woman stared threw her blind to the prescience of the Goddesses. A shadow of a smile touched Love's lips as she brought a finger up to them.   
  
"Shhhh." she shushed the woman a her hand extending away form her lips to touch the woman's brow trailing a rain of small golden lights that fell like small raining stares onto her face.  
Her sad blue eyes closed slowly as Bulma feel into a deep peaceful sleep.   
  
Gracefully Love stood her head turning to look in the direction of the door. As if on cue it slowly swung open and a dark figure steep threw. He stood in the doorway for a moment as if unsure what to do. Loves eyes took on a soft glow and his feet moved as he was compelled forward. He moved to crouch at the sleeping woman's side and his scowl deepened as he gazed down at her face noticing the trails left by her tears.  
  
"Woman?" he whispered softly his gloved hand reaching out to lightly brush her shoulder. "Stupid Baka you shouldn't sleep on the cold floor. You weak humans get sick to easily and then I'll have to hear you complaining about that as well as your worthless mate." Gently he gathered her in his arms and carried her to her bed.  
  
"I won't be able to get any training done if that happens." he grumbled as he pulled the covers aside before laying her down. With uncharacteristic care he tucked her into bed securely to protect her from any stray night chill then stepped back form her side.   
  
Vegita stood there gazing down at Bulma's sleeping face for a moment before turning and leaving the room as silently as he entered.  
  
Lust smiled softly. "Wow you are good." 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Difference Between Love and Lust  
  
Not: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I am not responsible for the creation of the characters from the series. I am not making money off this fic it's just for fun so please don't sue me for two pennies and pocket lint I have. As for the adorable Love and Lust they are my own creations. Thanks again for all the great reviews. I love reviews. Thank you.   
  
The cool night breeze was soft and gentle as it played threw their hair. Lust sniffled softly dabbing again at her still damp eyes. Love frowned softly turning to look at her sister. "Are you still crying? May I remind you this was your idea."  
  
"I-I know.. But did we have to ... Did we have to break her heart like that." The goddess hugged herself remembering the shuddering sobs that had come from the mortal woman Bulma. Strange how such a small sound could hold so much pain.   
  
Love looked away staring off distantly into space. "Sometimes you have to break something in order to fix it."  
  
"How can you be so heartless! You're the Goddess of Love!! Don't you care?!"   
  
Love stood slowly walking a couple steps away from her sister. She stood there in silence a moment before speaking softly. "Do you really believe that?" She glanced over her shoulder and their eyes meet for a moment. Lust gasped unable to absorb the intensity of what she saw. Inside her sisters eyes was a sorrow beyond tears beyond anything a heart should be able to hold. Her own heart began to ache at the pain she saw in those soft blue eyes. Suddenly Love looked away leaving Lust trembling in the shock at the sudden lose of those emotions.   
  
"Love is a funny thing." the soft voice of Love drifted to Lust's ears. "It is one of the most powerful forces in the universe and yet so easily destroyed. That's what makes it all the more precious."  
  
"I just never realized it could hurt so much." Lust whispered hanging her head.  
  
"I know." Love turned and sat down next to her sister laying a hand on her shoulder. "Come on we have work to do. Or have you forgotten about our two little love birds."  
  
Lust smiled brushing aside the last of her tears. "So what do we do next?"  
  
"I was thinking Breakfast."  
  
  
Bulma rolled over pulling her pillow over her head as she tried to block out the annoyingly joyful twitter of birds as they sang their greetings to the sun. She was reluctant to let go of the last thread of sleep knowing instinctively that she didn't want to face something that consciousness would confront her with.   
  
  
Battling to recapture the peaceful bliss of slumber she had almost succeeded when there   
was a loud pounding on her bedroom door. "Wha-who is it?"  
  
"Are you trying to starve me woman?! I demand my breakfast."  
  
Bulma groaned hearing the last voice she wanted to hear in the morning. "Damn it Vegita do you know what time it is?!"   
  
"It is morning and past time for my breakfast. Now got out of bed woman and make it. I cannot train properly on and empty stomach."   
  
She growled in annoyance leaping out of bed and storming to the door. Yanking it open she confronted the arrogant warrior. He stood there arms crossed causally across his chest in his usual pose. "Listen Vegetable Brain. My name is Bulma not woman, not Baka, BULMA. I am not your servant and right now I don't care if you starve to death. Got it shorty."  
  
Vegita's face flushed with anger and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I suggest you take care woman. Don't think I wouldn't enjoy snapping that little neck of yours. I am sure that you would only add to the atmosphere in hell. As horridly ugly as you are you would fit in with the daemons very well."  
  
"Well THIS daemon isn't cooking a damn thing for you mister low and mighty." She turned on her heel and stormed into her room swinging her door shut with all her force. It slammed into Vegita's hand with a loud crack as he stopped it from closing.  
  
"How dare you walk away from me when I am speaking to you." he growled deep in his throat his voice a dangerous rasping whisper.  
  
"How dare you barge into my room!" Bulma scratched at him looking around for a weapon of some sort. Unable to find anything she quickly pulled off one of her shoes and threw it at the angry Sayjin. The little purple slipped bounced off his forehead as uneffective as tossing a handful of water on a burning building. His dark eyes dropped slowly to glare at the offending shoe for a moment before bursting into maniacal laughter.   
  
"Oh just shut up and get out already!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegita stopped laughing but a large evil smirk graced his lips.   
  
"See you at breakfast." He sneered turning and leaving her room.  
  
"Arrggg!! That man is insufferable!" Bulma growled storming into the bathroom. Perhaps a shower would wash away her anger she though as she stripped off the lavender dress she was still wearing from last night.  
  
Last night... she frowned looking out into the room as the memories of the night before slipped into her mind. She should be sad, heartbroken but she wasn't. Thanks to Vegita she was to angry to be sad. She almost laughed at that. Vegita in his cruelness had done something incredibly kind to her. She turned on the show and steeped into the warm flowing water. Something else was bothering her but she couldn't put her finger on it. She leaned forward letting the warm water run threw her hair and down her back. Turning her head she could see her bed threw the open bathroom door.   
  
She straightened as realization hit her. She had fallen asleep on the floor last night hadn't she? Then how had she gotten into bed? Her parents where off on vacation so they couldn't have done it. And there was no one else in the house except her and Vegita "Now that's strange. I never knew I was a sleep walker." 


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Difference between Love and Lust   
  
Note: Dragon Ball Z and it's characters are not mine. I make no money I am actually very broke. So please don't sue me. The only original characters in this fic so far are Love and Lust. Thank you. :  
  
  
Vegita sat with his elbow on the dinning room table his chin resting on the back of his fist. Staring blankly at the empty chair across from him he tried to sort threw the strangeness of the last couple days. Something was not right he had decided. Perhaps he had hit his head or something he had heard that is what had screwed up Kakkorto after all. "Stupid Baka." he mumbled out of reflex at the though of his annoying advisory.   
  
He didn't remember any head injuries lately but he ran his fingers over his scalp anyway just in case. After all wasn't that the only possible explanation. He could understand why he followed her to her room. He was determine to get a fight out of her even if she though she could avoid it. He could explain that with ease. Never mind that he had felt a strange and painful wrenching in his chest when she had looked at him with those sorrowful blue eyes. He clenched his fist under his chin tighter fighting the urge to allow his thoughts to dwell on those blue eyes. It was thoughts like that one that had kept him up all night. "Defiantly a head injury."  
  
  
Lust drummed the table with her fingertips staring back at the thoughtful prince. Her own chin rested in her hand as she listened intently to his thoughts. Finally exasperated she threw up her hands. "Oh come on how naive can a blood thirsty killer be?!"   
  
She leaned forward to knock on the princes forehead with her fist lightly. "Hello?! Anyone in there?! Hate to break it to you Veggie-Chan but your in love. L-O-V-E love!! Got that:?!"   
  
The Saynjin only scratched his head absently much to her annoyance. The goddess Collapsed warily into her chair. "You do relies your hopeless don't you. " she grumbled at the man sitting across from her.   
  
It was this way Love found them when she materialized on top of the table. She sat down cross-legged facing Lust leaning forward slowly to rest her chin on her palm the tip of her nose touching her sisters. One of her rare playful smiles touched her lips causing Lust to giggle.   
  
"What are you doing sitting around here. " Love scolded gently lifting her free hand to poke her sister in the nose. "you have work to do. Get going."  
  
"Oh shoot. Sorry" Lust blushed deeply before diapering in a flash red light.  
  
Love shook her head slowly. "She is so flighty." She said to a unaware Vegita.  
  
  
Still muddling threw his thought Vegita was interrupted by the annoying ring of that thing Bulma spent so much of her time talking into. He frowned. Great this is all he needed. That woman could talk on that thing for hours and forget to feed him. His frown deepened as the phone continued to ring unheeded.   
  
With an annoyed grunt he stood and made his way to the foot of the stairs. "WOMAN!! Get down here and answer you damn ringing thing!!" He listened expecting to hear her storming down the stairs cursing him and reminding him for the thousandth time what her name was. instead he could hear loud music coming from her room. He snorted to himself. No wonder she wouldn't hear the ringing with that kind of racket she was making trying to sing to that sorry human excuse for music.   
  
Storming over to the phone he snatched it up as he had seen Bulma do. "What the hell do you want?" he growled into it.  
  
"Oh.. uh.. Vegita?" The Sajyin frowned recognizing the voice of Bulma's mate Yamcha.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled in annoyance. His free hand clenched into a fist wanting to strangle this man for the pain he had seen in Bulma's eyes last night. His scowl deepened at this sudden intense desire and his anger at the man on the phone grew with his confusion.  
  
"It's Yamcha."   
  
"I knew that you baka. That isn't what I asked you. I asked you what the hell do you want." Vegita's voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. In the back of his mind he wondered if maybe it wasn't a head injury. Perhaps instead it was some sort of virus that infected all the people of this planet and somehow he had contracted it as well. It was very obvious this baka was not the swiftest snail in the race.  
  
"Uh.. umm.. is Bulma there?"  
  
Vegita smirked darkly. So the idiot was going to try to get Bulma back huh. He wondered if she would really be that stupid. "She is here."  
  
"Can I talk to her?" Yamcha was sounding annoyed. 'Good' Vegita thought.  
  
"I don't know if she would want to talk to you. But I will check." He purposefully kept the phone near his mouth as he bellowed at the ceiling above him. "WOMAN!! Your weakling mate is on the phone! Oh and make it quick I'm still waiting for my breakfast!!"  
  
He heard her yell back at him from upstairs. Whatever she said was muffled but he could make out a few of the more choice words. "I guess she will speak to you after all." he sneered into the phone. "She will be down in a moment."  
  
"Oh.. thanks.. I guess." Yamcha muttered the annoyance in his voice very obvious now.   
  
"Yamcha.." Vegita's entire being froze as he heard a woman's voice on the other end of the line. "Hurry up and come back to bed."  
  
"Oh Damn. Uhhh Vegita I gotta go. Can you tell Bulma I'm sorry that I took off last night but I ummm.. oh just tell her something okay? Thanks Buddy." The phone made a loud click as Yamcha hung up quickly not even giving Vegita a chance to remind the baka that he was the Prince of all Sayjins not his "buddy".   
  
Vegita stared at the phone for a moment his eyes narrowed to black slits. How dare this man play with Bulma's emotions like this. And he even had the audacity to think Vegita would assist him in this dishonesty. She deserves better he though feeling his rage boiling inside him. All those nights that he had listened to her cry because of that weakling, all that pain he had seen in her eyes. Vegita clenched his fists feeling his ki grow. 'Never again!' Vegita's mind snarled 'I will not allow it!'  
  
He was throughly considering riding the world of the annoyance know as Yamcha when Bulma entered the room. All thoughts of violence where whipped from his mind as he stared in shock at her. She was dressed in a purple silk robe that clung to her still damp body giving no doubt that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. The flimsy garment came down to just above her knees reveling a abundant amount of her long legs which were still speckled with small droplets of water that glowed like diamonds on her skin. Around her head was wrapped a white towel worn much in the style of the turban the Namek wore even so a few stray locks of wet hair had escaped to cling to her jaw. Vegita instinctively clenched his jaw to keep from letting his mouth drop open as his eyes wandered over her form.  
  
She looked at the receiver still held forgotten in Vegita's hand. By then it had begun to make an annoying buzzing sound shaking the Prince out of his trance. "Why is it making that horrid nosie?" he grumbled dropping the receiver. It continued to buzz as it spun around on its cord.  
  
"You need to hang it up baka." She sighed bending over to grab the buzzing receiver. Vegita swallowed hard as the robe hiked up giving him even more of a view of her legs. "I though you said that it was Yamcha?" she continued hanging up the phone unaware of Vegita's discomfort.  
  
"I did." He looked away as her eyes meat his. He could see the hope in them and knew that what he was going to tell her was going to bring her more pain. Damn that scare faced baka for getting him into this situation. He took a deep breath and continued. "I told him you where coming to the phone but the woman he was with was not patient enough to wait for him to make his excuses with you."   
  
Vegita glanced over at her face to see how she was taking this news. His chest tightened as he saw a first tear break over her lashes and slip down her cheek. Unconsciously he reached out and brushed it gentaly away. "He even had the audacity to ask me to make an excuse for him. I will not." He lifted his chin proudly.   
  
He stood there in silence for a eternal moment staring at the wall before him. Vegita didn't know what he was standing there beside her but he knew he could not leave. He tried to tell himself that he was waiting for his breakfast but something in him knew that it was for something else. Finally a painful sob broke the silence as Bulma began to cry. He put out his hand and caught her arm as she swayed under the wight of her sorrow. In her pain she turned to him and buried her face into his chest her tears wetting his shirt.   
  
Every muscle in his body stiffed in shock as she cling to him desperately each sob causing her whole body to shudder against him. He could feel her swaying on her feet and put an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. To his surprise she except his support entrusting herself completely to his strength without his partial embrace she would slip to the floor in a pitiful pile.   
  
A memory struck him of finding her asleep on her floor. "Oh no not again." he sighed rolling his eyes. 'Never again.' he though angry. 'Never'. Slowly he sunk to his knees on the cold tiles of the floor letting her slip into his lap as she snuggled closer. He wondered at how quickly she could forget who it was that she was attempting to cuddle with. Was her pain that great? Or was there something else even more powerful driving her to seek out comfort even from him. Loneliness perhaps?   
  
Slowly her sobs began to quite till the only sound she made was a soft strange half sob half hiccup. Reaching down Vegita gently lifted her chin. Her tear drenched face was strangely peaceful and besides the strange hiccup-up sobs her breathing was deep and rhythmic. "Just as I though." he smirked Asleep again."  
  
Carefully gathering her into his arms he stood. Being sure not to wake her he carried her up to her room and placed her into her bed. He scolded her gently as he tucked her into bed. "Next time you are stupid enough to fall asleep on the floor I will let you stay there and get sick."   
  
To his surprise she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Vegita?" He stopped and looked down at her. Slowly a soft smile touched her lips as her eyes closed again.  
  
Turning away Vegita shook his head. "Humans and their weak emotions."  
  
Note: oohhh my next fic will have two versions. citrus and leamon. : 


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Difference Between Love and Lust  
  
Nutty Avadrea Thought of The Day: ever notice in the American Version of DBZ Bulma's Mother sounds like Betty Boop?  
  
Note: I don't own Dragon Ball Z so please don't sue me I would really like to keep my cat. Thanks. BTW this chapter has two continuations.. Both different because some people like Lemons and some people don't. I'm going to try to make both fics different (Yeah forces you to read em both I know hehehe aren't I evil) one really romantic and one pretty hot. Oh yeah.. I have never written a lemon and not really comfortable with it but you asked for it. And I always try to give em what they want.  
  
Bulma sat bolt upright gasping loudly in shock. Trying to clear the clouds form her mind she cried out when the bed shook again. She fumbled out to get to her feel only to have her legs tangled in her bed sheets. Pitching forward she closed her eyes tight knowing that the painful fall to the floor was unavoidable.  
  
Strong hands caught her arms gently holding her in place. Opening her eyes slowly Bulma stared into pure unending darkness. Vegita frowned and set her down non to gently. "It's about time you woke up."   
  
Bulma shock tore her gaze from the ebony depths of his eyes. "V-Vegita? What are you doing in my room?!"  
  
"I am still waiting for my breakfast. Or have you forgotten about the dangers of having a hungry Sajyin warrior in your house." Bulma imagined this to translate to mean 'Feed me now Woman before I eat your father's stupid cat.'   
  
"Okay okay" she mumbled stretching. "What time is it anyway?"  
  
Vegita shrugged nonchalantly. "Past breakfast time. Way past."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. Sajyin really did have a one track mind when it came to food. Tightening the belt on her robe she marched downstairs with a very hungry Sajyin prince following behind her secretly admiring the sway of her hips.  
  
  
Vegita collapsed into bed wearily. Despite the late breakfast he had gotten in a acceptable amount of training today. He was still unable to attain his goal of Super Sajyin but lately that hadn't bothered him as much as it should. His mind was more preoccupied with the new enigma that plagued him night and day. These strange new feelings that filled him unbidden and unwelcome.  
  
Grunting in annoyance he rolled over onto his stomach to burry his face into his pillow breathing deeply of the slight scent that lingered there. He would never admit it to anyone but he rather liked this simple yet useful invention especially since this one was stolen from Bulma's room. Another thing he would never admit. It was a guilty pleasure of his, stealing Bulma's pillows every few days. He told himself this habit was just the smallest way he could get in touch with his true evil self without having to hear that woman screaming at him but the truth was he was addicted to her scent. He had even devised a wonderfully sneaky way of collecting the pillows without being detected. Sneaking into her room when she was out shopping which always took her more then enough time, he would pull the pillow out of it's fabric casing and replace it with the one from his bed. At first he was nerves she would notice that the pillow smelled like him but humans had a very inferior sense of smell and she never knew the difference.  
  
Vegita chuckled to himself glorifying in the cleverness of it all even if it was petty. Of course the scented pillow was probably the cause for his nightly problem. His frown returned as he contemplated this. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He had tried everything, meditating, thinking of ways to kill Kakoroto, even plotting suitable tortures for that weakling Yamcha, all had failed to distract his mind from her hair, her eyes, her voice. Groaning Vegita began to bang his head into the pillow trying to knock some sense into it. It was not for many hours till sleep finally took the Sajyin Prince.  
  
  
He growled in annoyance as he stalked threw the dim forest. He didn't know who had taken him from his bed and left him in this forest or how they did it but they would pay dearly for this insult.  
  
Vegita blasted a tree into oblivion venting his fury mindlessly. He had been lost in these woods for what seemed like hours and he still had no clue as to where he was not to mention where he was going. Oh yes someone would pay for this.  
  
A light seemed to glimmer ahead of him and he moved towards it cautiously all senses peeked. Prowling forward he found himself at the edge of a clearing something inside was glowing brightly casting a golden glow. Red flares of blinding light filtering threw the tree branches to fall light glowing blood upon his face.  
  
"It's not polite to linger in shadows Vegita."A woman's voice soft and musical echoed from the light. The sound of it sending a gentle warmth flooding into his entire being.  
  
"Won't you come join us." another voice spoke sending chills of pleasure up Vegita's spine. This voice to was a woman's rich and husky with passion.   
  
He marched forward proudly "I demand to know what's going on here." he shouted narrowing his eyes in an attempted to see threw the blinding glare.   
  
"Oh forgive us we are not use to being in the presence of mortals." The first voice soothed his anger gently as the golden glow dimmed. "Sister please restrain yourself."  
  
"You know that is completely against my nature." the second voice scolded seductively but the red flashes of light lulled to a more tolerable frequency none the less.  
  
Slowly his sight cleared till he could finally see what was before him. On one side of the clearing was a tall oak it's heavy branches glittered with golden leaves that shimmered in an ethereal wind. Set into the base of it's truck was a golden door. A woman of pure gentle beauty leaned tranquilly against the trees trunk. Her long Red hair was woven into a thick braid that coiled at her sandaled feet. She wore a simple white gown of some unknown fabric that seemed to glimmer with a rainbow of colors when light hit it.   
  
Across from the tree flowed a small waterfall it's foaming waters giving off a reddish glow as it poured into a small pool. Behind the rushing falls a red door could bee seen. Lounging on a stone alongside the pool was a gorgeous woman. Her entire body seemed to be filled with a sexual energy that pulsed out in the form of the red lights that had blinded him earlier. She was dressed in a red lacy garment which teased the view by almost reviling everything but in truth revealing nothing. Her hair like her 'sisters' was blood red and hung about her shoulders in a flaming cascade and make more perfect then even Bulma's colored her face.  
  
"You have not answered my question. Who are you? Why are you here?" Vegita growled feeling that these where no normal woman. They where dangerous and certainly not to be trusted.   
  
The woman in white smiled gently at him. "I am the Goddess Love and this is my sister Lust. We are here because you called us here."  
  
Vegita snorted realizing this must be some sort of crazy dream. He should stop stealing Bulma's pillows. "I doubt that." he scoffed sneering at the figment that claimed to be love.   
  
A single red brow raised. "Do you? All those night alone your heart cried out to us in loneliness but you muffled it so that we could not hear. You mocked us denying us all the time yearning for us to prove ourselves. Well here we are in answer to your call."  
  
The other woman giggled "Oh don't look so surprised Vegita. We always deny what we want most." She winked suggestively.  
  
"My sister knows all about desires and wants." Love affirmed.   
  
"So what do you want of me?" He demanded gathering his ki to defend himself.  
  
"A choice." Lust squealed in delighted anticipation.  
  
"It will not truly effect the outcome." Love added. "It is to late for that. But we have decided to let you choose the path."  
  
"Path? What the hell are you talking about?" Vegita demanded becoming angry.  
  
"Which door you will take baka." Lust shouted unable to remain patient for Vegita decision. "You pick a door one or the other and which ever one you enter is the path you choose to begin this journey on."  
  
Love sighed at her sisters impatience. "Your really ruining the majestic effect that meeting a god should have. Oh well." She turned to Vegita. "She's right. Choose the path that will begin the greatest and most challenging journey of your life. You may choose the path of Love or Lust but remember the Journey is the same no matter what door you choose."  
  
"You think that I Prince of the Sajyin's will play your little games. I do not play anyone's games. Not even the games of Gods."  
  
Lust stood gracefully swaggering up to him. Leaning forward slowly she poked him in the chest. "It's not a game Vegita. It's a challenge."  
  
"A challenge?" His natural competing spirt prickled at this. "What sort of challenge."  
  
"You have been mocking us all your life. Saying the emotions we create are for the weak. That only the foolish or helpless would allow themselves to be tempted by our powers. Show us then how powerful you are. If our powers are as weak as you say you should be unaffected by them. Unless of course your to weak to resists us."  
  
Vegita glared at her. "Foolish woman. I accept your pathetic challenge." Raging he moved forward his decision already made. Throwing the door open he strode bravely inside his head held proudly.  
  
Love stared at Lust for a long moment her jaw hanging open slightly. Slowly a small smile formed over her lips. "Your good."  
  
Lust shrugged. "Hey you do what you do. I do what I do."  
  
  
Note: Okay.. Sorry about not having the lemon and romance continuations out yet. But it takes a bit longer to write two separate copies of a chapter. But I promise I will have em for you very very soon. And I promise they will be worth it.   
  



	6. Dreams of love (non lemon chapter 6)

The Difference Between Love and Lust   
Love  
  
  
Everyone knows I dont own the characters from DBZ I didnt creat them so dont sue me. All I got is a PLay Station. And it's an onld one.  
  
  
BTW thanks for being patent with this one. It took me forever to write these two fics. Why did I write two you may ask. Well I do have an answer. I would hate to leave my under 17 readers without a fic to read. But I also have gotten alot of requests for a lemon. So here's the salution. Two seprate versions of the same chapter. And yes they are both VERY different. Not just two copies of the same chapter with the R rated stuff cut out. But two totaly differnt fics. Or else it would not have taken as long. : Well anway this is the story if Vegita choose loves door. In otherwords this is the non lemon fic. Hope you enjoy . :  
  
  
  
They walked down the street hand in hand laughing happily. As they crossed a bridge Yamcha stopped pulling Bulma into a tender embrace. Smiling down at her he bent his head to place a tender kiss on her lips. Bulma melted in his arms her hands threading into his thick hair.   
  
Pain filled her mind and she cried out pulling away. Lifting her hand to her lips she pulled it away seeing the tips stained red with her blood. She looked up in surprise and gasp at the sight of Yamcha's face . It was twisted into a cruel sneer his eyes seemed to radiate a malicious evil. "What's wrong Bulma? He whispered coldly sending a chill straight to Bulma's heart.  
  
He advanced on her causing her to take a step back only till she felt the bridge railing press into her from behind. "Ya-Yamcha! Please!" Yamcha only laughed at her his hands moving to wrap loosely around her throat.  
  
"I love you Bulma. I will always love you even if it kills us." His fingers tightened cutting off her breathing. She stared up at him with large frightened eyes as she struggled to break his stone like grip. Bulma would have begged for her life but all she could do was sob. He was going to kill her!   
  
Suddenly Yamcha was savagely wrenched from her and she feel to her knees sucking air into her lungs with desperation. Looking up she screamed in terror. A dark shadowy figure held Yamcha's limp body by the throat. A soft growl of pure rage filled her ears as figure savagely shook him before tossing him aside. It the turned it gaze upon her causing Bulma to tremble as it stared at her with glowing red eyes.   
  
The figure took a cautious step towards her like a lion stalking it's prey. Whimpering in fear Bulma tried to back away but there was no where to go.   
  
"Get away from her!" Bulma gasped turning her eyes to stare in shock at an enraged Yamcha. He leapt at the figure his fist held up to strike. His punch was blocked with ease but Yamcha would not give in. His fists and feet flew faster the Bulma's eyes could follow but always the figure blocked. A punch came from nowhere slamming into Yamcha's face knocking him backwards violently. Bulma cried out as Yamcha slammed into her knocking her back over the rail.   
  
The wind rushed over her as she feel. She screamed and screamed but she never seemed to hit the water.   
  
She sat up slowly looking around her in wonder. She was laying in the center of a forest glade. The white trunked trees about her where heavy with deep blue blossoms. Soft glowing lights rained down about her gathering in a soft blanket of shimmering white broken by a few beds of light blue flowers. Lifting up her hand she caught one of the tiny lights and stared at it in sock.   
  
"Snow?" she stared at the perfect snowflake that lay in her palm watching in wonder as it turned into a glimmering crystal droplet. She looked down at herself she wore a elegant blue gown of shimmering silk it's full skirt lay in a pool about her. A frown of confusion touched her brow. She should be cold in such a dress but she was perfectly comfortable.  
  
A soft gentle wind blew threw the trees above releasing a cascade of blue petals down upon her casing her to smile at the pure beauty of the moment. "Oh it's wonderful!" She whispered in awe.  
  
"You like it?" A gentle voice came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and gasped in shock. He leaned against one of the trees one foot resting against the trunk and his arms crossed over his chest. Blue petals swirling about him in an elegant, peaceful dance. He was dressed in his normal blue spandex and armor. A red cloak hung from his shoulders moving about him as it was touched by the wind. She stared at him in wonder as he stood there surrounded by a such pure beauty looking as regal as the prince he was.  
  
"Vegita?! You look handsome."She gasped softly.  
  
Vegita snorted at her complement "Of course."   
  
Bulma only giggled at his arrogance. She couldn't be annoyed with him. Not here in this beautiful place. "Of course." she responded smiling up at him.   
  
He turned and entered the clearing walking to stand beside her. He looked down at her his pose as regal as ever. "That dress makes you look even uglier then before."   
  
Bulma smiled brightly knowing somehow in her heart that he meant the exact opposite of what he was saying. "Thank you Vegita."  
  
He snorted again and looked away from her his eyes staring straight ahead. "Why don't you sit with me Vegita." Bulma invited gently  
  
"Who would want to sit with an ugly and annoying baka like you." he grumbled as he settled down in the soft snow with her. She smiled stifling a laugh as she scooted closer to him.  
They sat in silence for an eternity of moments watching the glowing snow drift down about them in peaceful silence.  
  
Reaching out timidly Bulma placed her small hand over his larger one. Vegita jerked in surprise and turned. His eyes meet her for a moment filled with shocked surprise before he dropped his gaze to stare at the hands. Slowly he turned over his hand letting it rest against hers palm to palm. Bulma smiled softly and moved her hand to entwine her fingers with his. Vegita looked back up into her face his dark eyes questioning. All Bulma could do was smile encouragingly at him.  
  
Vegita turned his had back to gaze off into the distance his fingers tightening slightly on hers. Bulma gazed at the side of his face seeing the muscle in his jaw jump in response to her scrutiny. Kami but he was handsome. Fine elegant features contrasted perfectly with hard masculine lines. Fascinated Bulma reached out to lightly trace her fingertips slowly over his jaw.  
  
Vegita spun to face her a deep scowl "How dare y....." His angry shout was cut short when Bulma reached up to run her fingertips lightly over his furrowed eyebrows . His eyes rolled up wards as he tried to look at her fingers a soft blush reddening his cheek. Bulma giggled softly as she gently traced his widows peak. She was fascinated by how soft his hear really was more like fur then human hair. Bulma reached up to run her fingers threw his hair giggling softly as it sprung back up into place of it's own accord defying any sense of gravity.  
  
He sat silently accepting her touch without anymore complaint. Slowly his eyes began to close as her fingers trail threw his hair. Vegita's body slowly relaxed in contented pleasure at her touch. Unable to resist such a tempting moment Bulma leaned forward to lightly press her lips to his. Her kiss was as light as the snowflakes brushing her cheek but Vegita jerked back like he had been burned with a hot iron. So sudden and violent was his movement that he fell backwards into the soft bed of snow taking a surprised Bulma with him.  
  
Bulma laughed softly into Vegita's chest lifting her head enough to look into his face. His cheeks were blushed a deep red as he turned his head to the side to look away from her. All she could do was stare in surprise. Vegita the man who had disrobed in front of her many times was shy? The though baffled her.   
  
"Vegita?" she whispered gently reaching out to lay her hand gently on the side of his face. Bulma turned his head making him look at her. Without a word she leaned forward she could feel the his jaw tighten under her palm. Slowly she brushed her lips over his then pressed them against his fully. He shoved her away harshly knocking her back into the snow.   
  
Bulma brushed a tear from her face pained at his blatant rejection of her. Sitting up she came face to face Vegita. He was kneeling over her a dark smoldering look in his eyes. His hand closed over her shoulder holding her in place but it was unneeded the savage glow in his black eyes were enough to hold her in place. "I'm warning you woman. You are treading on dangerous ground."  
  
Bulma lifted her chin something inside her refusing to back down to this. She felt like she had run head first into a wall. She swore that the wall would fall before she did. "Dangerous to who Vegita? Me or you? You've been alone so long you don't know how to be any other way." She forced herself to look into his burning eyes. He looked away but it was to late. In that glance she had seen more then his anger and rage, she had seen his fear, his loneliness. She had seen his soul. Reaching out she placed her hand on his chest over his heart. "Your afraid. Terrified that if you find something to fill that loneliness you will lose it. Or worse it will leave you."  
  
As she spoke his free hand reached up to rest warmly over her hand holding it securely against his armored chest. "You don't know anything Bulma." he growled.   
  
Bulma bowed her head. "I know loneliness. I know it as well as you do. " She raised her head to look into his eyes her own filling with tears. "I don't want to be alone anymore. Do you Vegita? Do you want to be alone?"  
  
He stared at her silently for what seemed like forever. Slowly he reached up his fingers tracing slowly along her jaw till his fingers became buried in her hair behind her ear. He pulled her forward slowly till their lips meet in a tender kiss.   
  
Bulma sighed in contentment as the wondrous forest faded away into a white nothingness. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss tenderly her own fingers becoming tangled in his thick hair. His arms came around her holding her tightly to him as they lost themselves and found each other.   
  
Bulma's world came slowly back into focus as Vegita's lips pulled away from hers. Opening her eyes she gazed dreamily into his deep black eyes. "Wow." she mumbled a soft dreamy smile playing on her lips.  
  
Vegita snorted his face slowly composing itself back into his usual scowl even though Bulma could see the way the edges of his lips turned upwards slightly as if he was fighting a smile. She rolled over onto her back beside him to stare up at the blossom weighted branch above them. As they lay there quietly his hand found hers again in the snow and their fingers laced together in their own embrace.  
  
Bulma sighed and moved to rest her head on his chest. "Vegita?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Vegita turned his head to look at her his scowl deep in annoyance. "How could I possibly love an annoying, low class, ugly, loudmouth, and gorgeous woman like you?"  
  
Bulma's face light up and Vegita groaned smacking his forehead with the palm of his free hand. Bulma leaned over and kiss him quickly on the lips before he could stop her. "I love you to Vegita."  
  
He looked at her for a long moment then pull her back into his arms. Bulma snuggled closer into his side as sleep begone to weight her eyes. Her last memory before she dozed off was the feeling of something warm and fuzzy wrapping loosely around her waist.  
  
  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open slowly. Sitting up she looked around in confusion. She was sitting alone in her own bed the first morning sunrays falling across her blue sheets. "It was all a dream." She hopped out of bed walking over to the window. Throwing it open she breathed deeply of the sweet morning air. Slowly she lifted her hand to lightly trace her fingertips over her lips. "But wow what a dream. What a kisser!!"  
  
She laughed hugging herself as she turned away from the window. "I just cant believe I dreamed all that about Vegita!!" Suddenly her smile faded. "Uh oh I hope I dint sleep late! What time is it anyway? "  
  
She hurried to her bedside table to look at her alarmclock. "Six in the morning! I better hurry and make breakfast or Vegita will come kick my bed again." Bulma rolled her eyes thinking of all the morning she had been shocked awake by her bed shaking from one of the warriors carefully placed kicks. She wondered how he would like it. For a moment she entertained the though of going into Vegita's's room and jumping up and down on his bed while he sleep. But he would proudly just ki blast her into eternity without even waking up. The smile returned to her face as she hurried to her shower a certain Sayjin prince on her mind.  
  



	7. Dreams of Passion (lemon chapter 6 WARNI...

The Difference Between Love and Lust Part 6   
Lust  
  
Note: I don't own DBZ everyone knows that. So don't sue me. There I said it. : I am SOOOO sorry it took FOREVER for me to get these two fics done. They where unbelievably hard to write. I wanted them to be really good so I spent DAYS on them. I hope you liked them. Of course I wrote two very very different versions of charter 6 this one is the lemon so be warned there is sex in this. The other one I tried to be more romantic. Don't worry the next chapter wont take half as long to come out. And thank you all for being so patient. I hope it was worth the wait. : on to the fic  
  
  
  
The room was completely dark without a single point of light to guide her as she fumbled about trying to find a wall, a table, her bed, anything. She hoped that her father hadn't blown the fuse again with some overly powerful invention. It had taken a week to get the electricity to work last time. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as her hand brushed her night stand. Smiling she fumbled around for the light switch. Just as she was about to turn the light on strong arms wrapped around her gently pulling her away from the lamp. "Hey! Yamcha? Is that you?"  
  
Bulma felt the body at her back stiffen with her words. With a trembling hand she reached out to touch the bare flesh of one of the arms that embraced her. Yamcha bore a long jagged scare on his left arm just beneath the biceps. She tended the wound herself after he had gotten hurt in a torment years ago Her searching fingers ran slowly over smooth skin feeling the corded muscles jump under her touch. She gasped softly feeling the power of the arms that held her securely. "Y-Your not Yamcha!" she breathed.   
  
The man chuckled softly and brought his face close to the side of her head. She could feel his firm lips brush her ear lightly. "No. I am not." he whispered in her ear his deep rumbling voice sending delightful shivers threw her.   
  
"Who are you?" She knew that voice but somehow she couldn't place it something about it was different. Even so she found herself becoming dizzy with excitement as his warm breath tickled the back of her neck. He did not answer but began to lightly nibble on neck causing her to shiver in pleasure. "Eeemmmm" she half sighed half moaned leaning back slightly into his warm chest.  
  
Feeling her resistance weakening he loosened his embrace allowing his hands to slowly wander over the length of her arms in a gentle caress. One of his hands reached up to pull the collar of her shirt aside revealing her shoulder to his lips. He nipped her skin softly then began to trail kisses upwards towards her ear.   
  
"I don't think...." Bulma tried to reason with him and her own body but his very scent distracted her. It was familiar and comfortable yet completely thrilling at the same time. "I .. I.." She shivered as his hands moved to her sides tracing down over her ribs to her hips and slowly back up again.  
  
"Shut up woman." he half growled half purred in her ear before taking the lobe in his mouth sucking on it softly. Bulma gasped aloud as he ran his tongue lightly over the tip of the it. All she could do was obey and gladly.   
  
Tilting her head she opened her neck more to his exploring mouth in a single motion giving in to his desires and her own completely and blindly. He chuckled softly at her surrender taking pleasure in his victory. Bulma smiled to herself, let him be proud she didn't care.   
  
Confident that he had concurred any arguments the man's touch became bolder moving slowly from her sides to lightly caress her stomach moving upwards. A soft moan escaped Bulma's lips as his warm palms brushed slowly over her breasts in an alluring touch that was barely a touch. She felt him shudder at the sound of her moan and his hands closed gently massaging her warm flesh. Bulma arched her back in response enjoying the warmth from his hands that seemed to burned her skin even threw her nightgown.   
  
Bulma felt the soft a soft rumble of a growl escape his throat as he buried his face into her neck breathing deeply of her scent. There was no doubt that this was not Yamcha this man was completely wrapped up in touching her; exploring her body; experiencing every touch, taste, and smell of her. Yamcha had only wanted to have her to be with someone. She had not mattered as her only as the one to be with him. Already this man knew her more intensely then Yamcha every had or ever would.  
  
"I have waited for you woman." he breathed tantalizingly into her ear as his hands moved down again. "I was forced to watch you every day from afar." His hands moved over her stomach and went lower tracing the insides of her thighs. "Every night was torture as I lay alone thinking of you. I though I would go mad with the waiting." His hands followed their first path back upwards carrying the hem of her nightgown with them. "Will you continue to torment me?"   
  
Bulma shivered in delight as she listened to his passionate words. He was asking her to accept him to not turn him away. An instinct told her that this would be her only chance to refuse him. After this she would be his. But Bulma didn't say no. She didn't want to. Reaching up slowly she buried her fingers into a thick mane of hair. Turning her head she pulled his lips to hers putting all the desire he had caused in her into one hungry kiss. His whole body stiffened in response to her kiss his arms wrapping tightly around her body pulling her back against his body possessively. Slowly regretfully Bulma pulled away trying to catch her breath. Silence filled the dark room as they both stood trembling in the aftermath of such a kiss.   
  
"I didn't think so." He finally spoke his voice ragged with desire. Suddenly she was lifted into strong arms she lifted her head to try to see his face in the darkness her heart aching to know him. But she could see nothing. His lips found hers again and they exchanged another passionate kiss as he carried her across the room.  
  
He broke the kiss before setting her down on her bed turned to face away from him. She felt the bed dip as he climbed in behind her. His arms came around her again gently pulling her backwards into his lap. His hands slipped under her night gown following the path they had taken before. Her stomach muscles jerked as his hands brushed over her naked skin causing Bulma to moan softly. Her lover growled softly in response as his teeth raked lightly over her shoulder sending shivers of pleasure up her spine.   
  
She tried to turn to him her hands ached to touch his body to feel his warm skin. But he held her firmly refusing to allow her this. She groaned in complaint but he ignored her, she had excepted him she had except this. So this is how it would be.   
  
His hands continued to explore upwards til they came to her breasts again. Slowly he trailed his finger tips down over her breasts eliciting a soft moan from her as he lightly brushed her nipples. His fingertips moved back upwards finding the hard nubs he moved his hand to rub his warm palms slowly over them. Bulma gasped loudly her back arching to press her chest into his hands unable to stand the tender teasing of his touch.  
  
Her hands moved up to lightly caress the back of his hands encouraging his glorious touch. Slowly Bulma let her fingers move up his arms and over his shoulders feeling his muscles tighten at her touch. Stretching back she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck her fingers becoming tangled in his hair.  
  
One of his hands traced down her body brushing softly over her panties. Bulma gasped her legs closing slightly in surprise at the feather light touch. His touch became bolder slipping under the thin fabric to touch her more intimately.   
  
Bulma moaned loudly as his fingers stroke fires inside her she had never felt so intensely before. Unconsciously she began to rock her hips slowly into his hand. As she rocked backwards she felt her rear rub against his hard body. Her hidden lover moaned very softly at the contact his control breaking. Before she knew it he had torn her clothing from her leaving her kneeling before him naked. His hands gripped her hips gently pulling her back into his lap.   
  
She cried out softly in pleasure as he slowly entered her from behind filling her completely. His hands began to guide her hips into a slow and steady rhythm. He trailed hot kisses over her skin tracing frm her shoulder up along her neck till his lips closed over her earlobe. Only then did she hear the soft purring growl that rumbled form his throat barely audible over her own heavy breathing.   
  
Warm arms folded around her as he pulled her closer to his body. Bulma's mind reeled as the heat of his body washing over her. It was absolutely delicious every moment of it. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. A white hot pleasure was quickly building inside her threatening, no promising to burn her up in it's intense heat. How much more could she bare.  
  
His teeth grazed slowly over her neck his soft growl growing louder. Bulma whimpered as her pleasure grew to unbearable levels. She cried out as her world exploded in a flash of golden light. Her body shock as wave after wave of liquid fire raced threw her entire being sapping the last of her strength. Moaning softly Bulma fell back into her dark loves chest her head coming to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Weakling." he whispered softly into her ear his fingers trailing lightly over her brow brushing her blue locks from her eyes. Gently he lifted her from his lap laying her down on her stomach. "Your not getting out of this that easy." He threatened her tenderly.  
  
Slowly his fingers traced down her spine to her hips then trailed back up her sides. His hands brushed the sides of her breasts causing her to sigh softly. They continued this course slowly moving down her back and up her ribs till Bulma's breathing returned to normal.  
  
  
She gasped softly when his hands moved over her rear then continued on downwards over her thighs. Bulma moaned softly in protest as his hand moved upwards along the inside of her thighs. Not that she was against another round of love making with her secret lover but rather she didn't think she had the energy.   
  
"Don't worry my little weakling I am strong enough for the two of us." Gently he lifted her hips slipping a billow under her stomach. Bulma moaned softly as he entered her again slowly taking care not to hurt her. He leaned over her to place a kiss at the nap of her neck nipping lightly as he became to move inside her again.  
  
Bulma moaned softly the pleasure inside her beginning to build again quickly. She shivered as he nuzzled the back of her neck. His warm masculine scent filled her senses stirring the already warm fire inside her to a burning heat. Once again she became lost in the intense pleasure that he was giving her. She could hear his breathing now sounding ragged against her neck as the pace of his thrusts increased. She opened her eyes slowly then blinked them in surprise. A soft golden light cast its glow on the head of her bed the source of the light coming from behind her. She turned her head and gasped.  
  
His face was inches form hers so close that his thick black hair tickled her check. His eyes where closed tight shadowed by deep scowling brows. Bulma stared in fascination as the scowl so common to his face was deepened in his intense pleasure.   
  
"Vegita." She whispered softly causing his head to snap around to face her. His body stiffened over hers as their gaze locked. His eyes seemed to burn into her swirls of midnight blue flashing in the black depths. Bulma had meet his gaze a million times. She had seen cold hatred or savage anger. But now all the other emotions that he kept hidden away deep in his soul where there for her to see. She could see his loneliness, his yearning, and his fear. Strongest of all was his fear. A fear of not being good enough, of not being strong enough. The fear of being rejected.   
  
Gently Bulma lay her hand on his cheek slowly pulling his face towards hers. Her lips brushed his gently before closing in a tender kiss. Vegita moaned softly into her mouth turning into an almost animal growl as the touch of her lips reignited the fires of his passion in a single intense moment. He thrust into her desperately unable to hold back the torment of feeling that welled up inside him.   
  
Bulma buried her face in her pillow biting into the fabric softly as his sudden onslaught sent a raging fire threw her very being. She could feel another powerful orgasm building inside her with such an intensity she felt that it may kill her. She pulled her legs under her lifting her hips a little to allow him to enter her even deeper bringing her even closer to the edge.  
  
Her scream of pleasure mingled with Vegita's roar as their bodies gave into the intense pleasure of their union. She spasmed beneath him as the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt raced threw her body. She barley noticed a soft warm wind its way around her leg as the blackness of unconsciousness rose up to swallow her. "I love you to Vegita." she whispered softly letting the darkness take her.  
  
  
Bulma awoke with a start sitting up quickly in bad. Her breath came in quick ragged pants as she struggled to cath her breath. Running a hand threw her hair she was surprised to feel it soaked with sweat. "Whoa what a dream!"  
  
Sighing she feel back into her pillow. A small smile found its way onto her lips. "Who would have though Vegita could be so good in bed?"  
  
Groaning Bulma smacked herself in her forehead in the palm of her hand. "What am I nuts?! This is Vegita! VAGITA! Why am I dreaming of having sex with him." She shivered at the memory of the intense love making. She had to admit he was handsome. Sexy even.. But he was still Vegita.  
  
She groan rolling over to bury her head in her pillow. "Why am I dreaming of him? Why would am I attracted to him."  
  
Suddenly she pulled her head back. "And why does my pillow smell like him?!"  
  
  
Author: ehheheh I like the ending. Sorry it's not so great I did my best. *apologetic grin*  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

  
The Difference between Love and Lust part 7  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters. I am not making any money off this fic.  
  
Note: Well chapter 7 is done! This fic is getting quite long. I never expected it to be such an undertaking. Oh well as long as you guys are still enjoying it. : As always thank you again for all you reviews!!   
  
*I refer to Puar as a female even though I have heard some people say that it is a he. Most people call it a she so I will go with them. If anyone knows what sex Paur is, let me know and I will change the fic. Thanks. :  
  
  
  
He lay staring at the ceiling gasping softly for breath. A drop of sweat rolled across his brow and he lifted his hand to brush it away only to find the limb shaking. "What the hell is wrong with me!!"   
  
Vegita leapt from his bed unaware of how his legs where tangled tightly into the sheets from his restless tossing during the night. He stumbled on one foot for a second trying to wrench his other free quickly losing his balance. Landing with a loud thud he lay on the floor the bed sheets landing on top of him in a twisted pile.   
  
  
Bulma looked up at the ceiling her hand paused in the middle of setting Vegita's place at the table. "What is he up to?" She mumbled a frown of concern settling on her face. Setting down the plate she decided she had better go find out in case her Saiyajin quest was doing damage to her house.  
  
Making her way up the stairs she stood outside his door a warm flush coming to her cheeks as she though of the dream she had last night. "Cut it out Bulma" She scolder herself under her breath. "Like Vegita will know what you dreamed."   
  
Sighing she tapped softly on his door. When she didn't get an answer to her knock, she slowly opened the door and slipped in. "Vegita?" She called softly looking about the room.  
  
It was a mess as usual. Tattered pieces of clothing and broken armor laying about all over the place. The coverings to his bed lay on the floor in a heap leaving the mattress bare. His single chair had been turned over on its back and left sitting against the wall. The desk against one wall was cluttered with strange odds and ends that he had swiped from the house including Yamcha's set of keys to Capsule Corp. Bulma raised a brow when she saw these wondering how Vegita had gotten a hold of them.   
  
Suddenly her eyes returned to the pile of bedclothes. She could have sworn they moved. "Vegita?" She took a timid step toward the white heap.   
  
A soft moan came from the twisted pile causing Bulma to kneel beside it. Reaching out slowly to lift a corner of one of the sheets. She put a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing as she stared at an entangled well-muscled leg. "Vegita what happened?"  
  
"Shut up Woman and get me out of this thing." He growled in annoyance the sheets moving as he struggled a little to get free.  
  
Bulma laughed softly pulling away the blanket trying to find his head. "Will you sit still. I can't get you untangled if you keep wiggling around."  
  
Vegita snorted at her words. "The Prince of Saiyajin's dose not 'wiggle'"   
  
"Then hold still you baka." She smirked punching the large pile of sheets randomly. Her hand connected with something hard as stone beneath the padding of the sheets. "Hmm so is that where your head is." She pulled the sheets away to give her cutest smile at the snarling face of an angry Vegita. "I always said you had a thick skull." She tapped gently on his forehead.  
  
Vegita glared at her in annoyance. His hand finally freeing itself from the sheets he started pulling the rest of the coverings away. "Why don't you stop mocking me and find something useful to do? Like make my breakfast."  
  
Bulma sat back on her hells her hands coming to rest on her hips. "I already made your breakfast for your information. And it's getting cold while you play."   
  
Vegita looked at her stunned for a moment before leaping to his feet sheets and all to stumble out of the room struggling for freedom the entire way. Bulma shook her head with a sigh. "Why me?"  
  
Bulma made her way down to the kitchen fallowing the trail of bedclothes left in the wake of the hungry Prince. Somewhere along the way he gave up trying to untangle himself from them and resorted to rending them off casting aside pieces of tattered cloth. Upon entering the kitchen she found an already seated Vegita waiting for her to serve his breakfast. Bulma sighed shaking her head seeing a scrap of the sheet still tangled around his waist. 'Well living with the Saiyajin warrior was never boring' She though as she hurried to finish setting the table.  
  
  
"Well that was effective." Lust grumbled sarcastically as she stared solemnly into her coffee.  
  
"I thought it was a great success." Love beamed blowing softly on her tea before sipping it carefully. They sat at the coffee shop again in mortal guise plotting their next corse of action.  
  
"Now I know you're insane! If you had let ME control the dream, they would have jumped into bed with each other in no time." Lust pouted still annoyed with her sisters decision to let Vegita's subconscious control the dream that she linked between them.  
  
"Yes and they would have ended up disillusioned and disappointed. Come on no man could live up to your imagination."   
  
"Well you could have controlled the dream then." Lust continued to stir her coffee, her lower lip refusing to retreat from her pout.  
  
"Same problem. No man could be as romantic as I could make him."  
  
"Well this is taking FOREVER! They should be together by now!" Lust threw down her spoon in annoyance.  
  
"Love takes time. Be patent." Love smiled softly at her sister setting down her tea cup. "Your not still upset about that incident with Yamcha are you?"   
  
Lust's face flushed with annoyance. "Who would have thought that man could be so damn clueless? He's almost worse then Vegita. I used my best tricks on him and all I got was a kiss!"  
  
Love laughed softly. "Yes Yamcha is a sweet boy. It's to bad really." For a moment a shadow of sadness passed over her features. Sighing softly she lifted the tea to her lips again blowing across the surface of the liquid softly watching the resulting ripples in fascination.   
  
"He spent the entire night mopping over having hurt Bulma. He was pretty upset over it. I hated keeping him from calling Bulma to apologize. Luckily when he finally got up the nerve and called, Vegita answered the phone."  
  
Love nodded running her finger lightly over the lip of her tea cup absently, a soft frown darkening her beautiful face.  
  
"How.. How is he?" Lust whispered softly suddenly concerned for Yamcha.  
  
"He will be all right. It will just take him time to realize that he doesn't love her anymore. He hasn't for a while. He just held on. They both held on." She looked up slowly the barest touch of the pain Lust had seen in her eyes before glistening in them once again. "It's my fault I suppose. I don't like to give up."  
  
"Love conquers all." Lust nodded looking down into her well-stirred coffee.   
  
Love made a bitter sound her soft golden eyes staring sorrowfully at her reflection in her tea. "The world would be a much better place if that where true."  
  
Lust nodded in agreement. A couple days ago she had hated her sister. She had always though of her as an overbearing stuffy Goddess that was way too stingy with her gift. But she was beginning to understand why she was so serious and so very careful. A new respect had grown in her toward her twin. She was probably one of the most powerful Gods in existence.   
  
Love stared absently off into the distant, watching as two lovers quarreled over a petty argument. Lust bit her lip softly as a tear slid down Love's perfect cheek. Such a great gift she could give unequaled by any other in the joy it could bring. But also unequaled in its pain. "Yes.." she whispered softly "yes it would be."  
  
Yamcha sighed as he rested his face in his hands. He couldn't remember a time when he had been this tired. Sleep had escaped him for two days now. Rubbing his weary eyes, he stood slowly to start pacing the room again. Puar stirred looking up with eyes almost as tired as his own.   
  
"I've really screwed up this time Paur." Yamcha sighed, his shoulders hunched forward in defeat as he stared down at his shoes. "She'll never forgive me for this."  
  
"You didn't do anything!" Paur cried out sitting up slowly hardly having the strength to comfort her* friend anymore.   
  
"Yeah but she won't believe me. I bet Vegita heard Christy over the phone. Goku always had good hearing. I bet that bastard does to. And I'm sure he would just love hurting Bulma by telling her I was cheating. He's such an evil jerk I don't know why she lets him stay."  
  
"Well I was here all night. I could tell her nothing happened! She would believe me I don't lie and she knows it."  
  
"You're also my best friend. You would lie for me. At least she would think so. She's smart Paur, sometimes to smart she can convince herself of anything. If she has her mind on thinking I was disloyal she will find a way to prove I did."   
  
"But you don't know if she even thinks you did! You haven't even talked to her! Maybe she's worried about you." Paur floated over to Yamcha's stooped shoulder laying a paw on it trying to comfort him.  
  
"I know. I should just go over there and talk to her. But.." He sighed hanging his head lower. "I'm scared." He admitted blushing with shame.   
  
"I'll go with you. Whatever happens it's better then this."  
  
Yamcha turned his pale face to his life long friend. "You're right." He sighed grabbing his jacket he started to shrug it on.  
  
"Uh.. You're not going like that are you?"  
  
Yamcha paused and looked up. "Why not?"  
  
"Well.. You haven't showered for two days. And you haven't shaved. You should try to look handsome for Bulma."  
  
Yamcha sighed as he took off his jacket again and headed for the bathroom Paur trailing after him. "Oohh and get her some flowers. She can't be mad at you if you have flowers!"  
  
Yamcha nodded closing the door behind him yawning widely as he stripped off his clothes. Stepping into the warm water, he leaned heavily against the cold tiles of the shower. Talking with Bulma was a good idea. He couldn't hide from her forever and if they broke up he couldn't stop that by not seeing her. He rested his forehead against the wall. Yes.. Roses would be a good idea.. Maybe perfume.. Candy... Slowly his eyelids grew heavy as the warm water relaxed his tired body.   
  
Outside the bathroom Puar could hear Yamcha snoring as he fell into a deep sleep still standing in the shower. "Poor Yamcha." The small furry creature curled up on the coach, her last though a hope that everything would work out right. "Love conquers all." She muttered softly as she fell asleep as well.  



	9. Default Chapter Title

The Difference between Love and Lust part 8  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah we all know what this says. I don't own DBZ never have never will. Do I make any money from these fics? No. Do I love DBZ? Yes! Anyway not that we are finished with that. Lets get on to the real fun. The fic. :  
  
  
Only a soft hum broke the complete silence of the dark gravity room. Vegita stood unmoving within the shadows. His arms where crossed over his chest in his usual regal pose but his head was bowed and his eyes where closed in thought. A deep frown burned over his brow as he stood in the dark and silence. His goal had escaped him yet again and somehow that did not matter. A great devouring void had entered his chest causing a pain and longing stronger then that of achieving Super Saiyajin. This new hunger confused and disturbed him. In the past he had been able to destroy all other emotions that entered his heart keeping them from clouding his vision. The only three that he had ever allowed to remain had been hatred, anger, and fear. But this new emotion he could not erase from his soul no matter how hard he tried. Every day it seemed to grow, distracting him from his training keeping him from his sleep. And it all seemed to revolve around that annoying woman Bulma.  
  
Vegita's lips twisted into a snarl as visions of the blue haired hellion suddenly flooded his thoughts unbidden. He could not continue like this! He must find a way to destroy this hunger but how? How could he fight something he did not know?   
  
Suddenly his black eyes opened a diabolical glimmer in their shadowy depths. Of course that was the solution. He would learn more of this emotion and how to overcome it. First he must learn what this emotion was called. Turning off the gravity machine he left the training room a small confident smile forming on his lips. Soon he would be free of this distraction.  
  
As he stepped out of the gravity room he tripped over a rock stumbling to catch his balance only served to speed his fall to the ground. Laying face first in the dirt Vegita groaned he seemed to have lost all sense of balance. All day long he had been bungling around with as much grace as that baka Kakorrot. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"  
  
  
Bulma sighed as she sat back in her chair. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over at the half repaired training robot. Keeping up with Vegita's destruction was not easy. If she wasn't repairing robots or the Gravity Room, she was replacing furniture and walls. She had learned long ago not to let the Gravity room be down from more then a day after a restless Vegita had loosed his frustration on the living room leaving everything a smoking rubble.   
  
A loud thud followed by an angry curse interrupted Bulma's thoughts. "Now what is he up to?" Bulma muttered as she went to investigate. She found him in the library buried under a pile of books. Shattered pieces of wood that where once a bookshelf lay scattered about him. Bulma moaned leaning heavily against the door frame. "What in the name of Kami do you think you're doing!?" Bulma yelled at the fallen warrior.  
  
Vegita grunted as he pulled himself out from under the books and stood only to stumble over a small stack of books. Bulma gasped in surprise as she watched him stagger backwards struggling to keep his balance only to fall back into the pile of books he had just escaped. She hurried over to his side suddenly worried that he might be ill. She lifted an open book off his face and gasped at the look of frustration and rage painted over it. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Of course I am!" he snapped not even turning his head to look at her. He had apparently given up on trying to rise to his feet. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the ceiling with enough rage to burn the whole room down.   
  
Bulma bit her lip in confusion trying to understand what was going on with him. Reaching out her hand she placed it on his brow still worried she would find it hot with fever. He jerked away his eye falling on her wide with utter shock. "Oh get over yourself." Bulma scolded putting her hand back on his forehead. Her hand shock a little as her skin touched his. A memory from her dream flitted up from somewhere deep in her mind and she could almost feel the warm touch of his lips on hers again. "Hmm you don't feel like you have a fever."  
  
"Why on earth would I have a fever?" He snarled glaring at her but amazingly not pulling away from her touch again.   
  
Bulma smiled as she began to lift a few more of the books off his prone body a soft blush touching her cheeks as she wondered if he was as good a kisser as in her dreams. "Well you have been acting very weird today. Besides falling over your own feet six times since breakfast you have also been strangely agreeable."  
  
"How nice of you to notice." He muttered his voice dripping with sarcasm as he resumed his angry stare at the ceiling.   
  
Bulma clenched her fist in frustration just about ready to give up on him. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. "Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"I said yes! Are you deaf or just too stupid to understand? Now stop pestering me, woman!"  
  
"Well excuse me for worrying about you!" Bulma yelled her own anger growing quicky. She crossed her arms unconsciously imitating the man before her.   
  
They sat there in silence for a moment Bulma glaring at Vegita, Vegita glaring at the ceiling. It was then Bulma felt something soft and warm wrap around her ankle. Looking down in curiosity she let loose a sudden scream. Vegita leapt up into the air and Bulma cried out again as she was dragged up along with him by her leg. She felt a painful tingle run threw her as the Saiyajin warrior powered up preparing to protect himself from whatever had frightened her.   
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Bulma screamed at him from where she hung upside down. Vegita's tail unwound quickly from her ankle letting her drop in a painful heap on the ground. She leapt to her feet to confront the astonished prince.  
  
"Where did THAT come from?!" she yelled pointing at the furry appendage as it wrapped around Vegita's waist. A sick feeling filling her stomach as she realized what the return of his tail could bode for Goku.   
  
"Well that explains some things" Vegita muttered before landing back on the floor. Bending down he picked up a book from the floor and began to thumb through it. "You may leave me now." He waved Bulma away completely dismissing her presence.   
  
Anger flashed through Bulma as she watched him. How could he so carelessly accept the return of his tail? If she had grown a tail over night, she would have been shocked. She shuddered remembering the feeling of it wrapped around her ankle almost like a soft tickling caress. "Don't you EVER touch me with that... that THING again! Do you hear me?!" She yelled  
  
Slowly his head turned till his eyes meet hers. "If not controlled consciously, the tail has a mind of it's own. Trust me woman, if I had realized that it had grown back I would never have allowed it to be so defiled as to have touched you."  
  
Pure rage filled her entire being as she glared into the calm face of the saiyajin prince. A small smile curled the corners of his lips. 'Arrrgg, he's doing this on purpose!' Bulma though and purposely got her anger under control. She would be damned if she let this bastard get to her. How could she even have entertained the thought of kissing the jerk?! Thank Kami he had returned to his normal annoying self to remind her why she hated his guts.  
  
Turning she stormed out of the room before he could bait her again. Leaving him to whatever mess he was making in the library.  
  
  
Vegita watched her go, a sudden disappointment rushing through him. Damn he had wanted a good fight. He needed one right now. He threw down the book in his hands reducing it to ash moments later with a well-aimed ki blast. What was the point of reference books that gave meanings to words but not words to meanings? His frustration had just about reached its peak when he had tripped over a pile of books he had stacked on the floor during his search. He had tried to steady himself by grabbing onto the bookcase only to pull it down on top of himself. To compound the insult to the injury that woman had to walk in and find him like that. He glared down at his tail that was now wrapped snugly around his waist. "Traitor" he hissed at it.  
  
A shiver ran through him as he remembered how his tail had found its way around that woman's ankle. Tail twining was a sign of affection among mated saiyajins. What in the name of Kami was his tail doing twining around her! He forced his mind from such thoughts deciding instead to concentrate on his search. He was sure that this to had something to do with that strange emotion that was eating away at him. The answer however would not be found in these worthless books. He would have to ask someone. But who?  
  
Kakorrot was, of course, out of the question. He could not admit this weakness to his greatest foe. And his mate was just as bad if not worse. Not only would she tell Kakorrot anything he told her she would also tell it to Bulma. And that he defiantly did not want. So that excluded Bulma as well. Bulma's mate was an imbecile and completely lacking in any sense. And thought Gohan was smart thanks to the constant studying that Kakorrot's annoying mate forced upon him, he was too young to understand this thing. Piccolo would be a good choice but he would probably be as confused at the emotion as him perhaps even more so. So who did that leave?   
  
Suddenly a smirk found its way on Vegita's face. Of course he would surly know.   
  
  
  
Yamcha stood in the midst of the most wondrous garden he had ever dreamed of. Flowers of every color and description where placed in carefully tended rows beneath branches heavy with fragrant blossoms. The path he was standing on decocted with a breathtaking mosaic of intertwining dragons and lead to a pillared shelter. Thick vines being purple and blue blossoms shadowed the interior but Yamcha could make out the figure of a woman standing between two pillars. Frowning he began to walk toward her.  
  
She was dressed in a long flowing white gown that seemed to dance about her in a nonexistent wind. Her long red hair was pulled back and woven into a flaming rope that fell down to drag behind her on the marble floor. Soft golden wings arched from her slim back the soft feathers shimmering as they caught the suns light. He could not quite see her face as she was turned slightly away from him and her head was bowed. He looked over her shoulder and watched in fascination as long delicate fingers moved over the velvet petals of a golden rose in a light caress.   
  
"Welcome to my garden Yamcha." Her voice was as soft and gentle but touched with sadness. She turned to face him and Yamcha's breath died in his throat. Her beauty was flawless and of a purity beyond that of newly fallen snow. Deep golden eyes shined with a soft tenderness with a touch of mystery as if inviting him to search them for secrets only she could ever know. And soft full lips promised the sweetest of kisses if one could ever be found worthy of such paradise. Yet Yamcha felt nothing but the purest of admiration for the woman.   
  
He gazed in wonder upon her perfect untouchable beauty till he realized he had stopped breathing he blushed as he gasped for a quick breath of air. "Who.. Who are you?"  
  
She smiled softly stunning him as her face seemed to shin with a soft golden light. "Whom do you think I am?"   
  
"You have to be a Goddess." He whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Yes." He voice was so calm as she admitted to such an impossibility.  
  
"I... I must be dreaming." Yamcha stuttered still completely captivated by her beauty.  
  
"Yes you are. My garden lays in the land of dreams." She reached up to tuck the golden rose behind his ear. "I have brought you here for a reason Yamcha. There is something I must ask of you."  
  
Yamcha blinked in surprise wondering what a god could want of him. "You need my help?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I need your help. But understand what I will ask of you will not be easy. It will be the hardest thing you will ever have to do. No danger you will ever face will compare to this task."  
  
"I would do anything for you." He said knowing in his heart it was true. He could deny her nothing. Not because of her beauty, thought her beauty was beyond compare, but something deeper in his soul that told him it was right to do as she asked.  
  
A soft smile touched her lips at his words. "You are a good man Yamcha. Good men do the most wondrous things in my name. The saddest truth of reality is that few people appreciate it when they do." She reached up to touch Yamcha's cheek. "But I know and I always remember. Come with me. I must show you something." Turning she led him into the shelter.  
  
There in the center stood a gilded cage atop a marble pillar. Within it sat a bird of beauty that seemed a close reflection of the goddess at his side. Its feathers where a soft sky blue banded with gold and tipped with lavender. A glorious cascade of feathers twice as long as its body made that birds elegant tail and a crest of white and lavender plumes graced its head.   
  
"She is truly beautiful. Is she not?" Her voice held a sadness to it that touched his heart deeply.  
  
Yamcha nodded. "She is an incredible creature."  
  
"Her song is the most beautiful sound. It is so soft so pure it is almost painful to listen to. It makes even me weep. But she does not sing."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"She has a spirit as strong as the sea and as eternal. No creature like that can live in a cage. No soul can sing when it is not free."  
  
Yamcha stepped forward, bending to look more closely at the bird. As he neared the cage he heard an angry hiss from above. Looking up he saw a dark bird perched in the vines above. It spread its wings as it puffed out its chest proudly displaying its size and beauty. Its feathers where as dark as midnight banded with red and tipped with silver. The undersides of its wings where a stunning display of purple, blue and silver. A long graceful tail of dark blue and purple fathers grew to a length three times its body and a silver and purple crest formed a crown on its head.  
  
"Never mind him. He's overly protective of her." The goddess sighed as she shook her head at the other birds arrogant display.   
  
Yamcha nodded stepping back away from the cage anyway just to be safe. He would hate to have his eyes peeked out. "Why don't you just let her out of her cage?" He asked turning back to the Goddess.  
  
"I cannot." She hung her head in sorrow. "I do not have the key. But you do."   
  
Yamcha looked down at his closed fist seeing small rays of light escaping between his fingers. Slowly opening his hand, he stared in shock. There laying in his palm was a golden key.  
  
He looked up at the goddess and she nodded smiling encouragingly. Yamcha moved to the cage and place the key in the small lock. He felt an intense pain in his chest as he slowly turned the key. The door feel open and he steeped back a tear sliding down his cheek. He was letting the bird go even though he wanted to keep her forever.  
  
The bird just sat huddled against the bars of her cage staring blankly at him. "What's wrong? Why won't she fly away?"  
  
"She has been in there so long she is afraid. The world to her seems very large and threatening. Although she longs for freedom, she is too frightened to take it. She is terrified of being alone."  
  
Yamcha looked up at the dark bird in the shadows. "But he's waiting for her. He will take care of her."  
  
"Yes. But she does not know that."  
  
Sighing Yamcha reached into the cage and gently took the bird into his hands. Lifting her out he held her for a moment his fingers running lightly over her soft blue feathers feeling how silky they were. Gently he tossed her into the air watching as she flapped her gorgeous wings as her instincts told her to fly. She did not fly far however as she landed on the top of her cage and began to coo softly in fear and confusion.  
  
Yamcha moved forward reaching out wanting to comfort the frightened bird but a sudden violent flash of dark feathers drove him back. The second bird landed on the cage and turned to face him his wings flared out in an angry threat as he hissed venometly at Yamcha. When he was satisfied at Yamcha's retreat, he folded his wings and turned to the other bird. Slowly silently the dark bird inched toward the lighter one siding up to her cautiously. She lifted her head and looked at him and hissed threateningly. He stood his approach and began to preen seeming to have forgotten about the female for a moment.   
  
"She is stubborn." The goddess sighed a soft smile playing on her lips. Yamcha only nodded still struggling to swallow the pain in his chest. He felt a gentle hand on his wrist and looked down into the eternal golden depths of her eyes. "Do not fear. I will not forsake you."  
  
Yamcha nodded slowly before returning his gaze to the bird. The male had again begun to sneak toward the female his head turned away to stare intently up at the vines above. Yamcha couldn't help but smile as the female carried out with her threat and pecked the approaching male. The dark bird spun to face her and began to shriek loudly in annoyance his wings spreading slightly. The female turned from him pretending to ignore his anger and began to preen herself as he had earlier. The male stood there as if in shock his crest raised and wings partially spread. Finally he folded his wings and turned his back on her making a small muttering nosie. Yamcha chuckled despite his heart ache. "They deserve each other." He admitted seeing how stubborn they both were.   
  
The goddess smiled softly taking his hands and turned him to face her. Yamcha blinked as the world seemed to swim about him. Distantly he could hear a bird begin to sing. Its song eased the pain in his heart making him feel whole again even as hot tears ran freely from his eyes.   
  
"I am sorry Yamcha but it is time for you to go." The goddess's soft voice seemed to become part of the bird's song so liquid where the tones of both their voices. "Promise me you will remember what I have asked of you. Promise me."   
  
His vision became blurred and began to darken. He tightened his grip on her hands but still he began to slip away. "Promise me Yamcha." She pleaded softly as her hands slipped from his grip.  
  
"I promise." He whispered struggling to stay with her. "Just tell me. What is your name?"  
  
Her last words reached across the void that had rose between them. "I am Love."  
  
  
Yamcha gasped in shock as he jerked awake. Icy cold water rained down stinging his skin. With a pain-filled cry he leapt from the shower. Slipping on the wet floor, he fell hard on his rear. "Ouch!"  
  
Standing he rubbed his bruised behind. A feeling of confusion settling over him as he turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. "I must have fallen asleep. Man what a strange dream!" 


	10. Default Chapter Title

The Difference Between love and Lust Part 9  
  
Authors note: I believe I don't need to do the disclaimer do I? Oh well.. Here goes. I don't own DBZ or it's characters and if I am making any money off of this fic no one has told me. I'm as broke as they get. Also thank you to EVERYONE who has read and/or reviewed my fic without you I would not have continued, I would have gone back and hid in my corner like a good little Saiyajin. I had hoped to have the final chapter out this week but that isn't happening. I am sorry if this fic got too long but I don't want to cut it short.   
  
  
The wind rushed over his body as Vegita sped across the sky leaving a blue ki trail behind him. He watched his shadow flash over the waves beneath him without interest his mind more intent of the ki he was seeking. His senses had pinpointed the right ki easily and now he was headed toward it. He saw the house appear before him and frowned recognizing it as the living quarters of that dirty old man that was always peeping in on Bulma when she was in the shower. He would have to put a stop to that.  
  
A smirk grew on his face as he noticed a figure already standing outside the house waiting. He should have know that his approaching ki would not go unnoticed by this one. Landing easily he crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"Uhhh hi Vegita." Kuririn greeted nervously. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Vegita nodded slowly. "I wish to ask you a question about something." Vegita turned his glare towards the doorway where the old man was standing watching them. Without another word Vegita took off into the sky knowing the other warrior would follow him. Once he reached a good distance he stooped and turned to face Kuririn once again.  
  
The smaller warrior hovered in front of him a confused look on his honest face. "So what was it you wanted to ask me about?" He finally inquired.  
  
"Before we begin you must swear to me as a warrior that you will never tell anyone what I must tell you." He glared at Kuririn threatening horrid bodily harm if he should make this oath and break it.  
  
Kuririn nodded his curiosity getting the better of him. "I promise I wont tell anyone."  
  
Vegita smirked he could see how unsure the other man was. Kuririn would not tell anyone his secret. Besides the fact that he was afraid of him he also owed him his life. "There is something that I have experienced that I do not understand. A feeling that I have no word to know it by."  
  
Kuririn just stared in shock obviously surprised that Vegita would be talking to HIM about feelings. Vegita shrugged and continued. "This feeling has been plaguing me, it makes it hard for me to concentrate on my training. That is why I must understand it so I can obliterate it."  
  
"Well.. Uh.." Kuririn fidgeted uncomfortably under Vegita's scrutiny. "Can you describe this feeling?" He finally asked.  
  
Vegita closed his eyes concentrating on the feeling inside him letting it fill him for the first time. His frown deepened as he began to describe it never opening his eyes. "It's like being hungry." he smirked. "At first I thought that was what the problem was but no matter how much I ate it still remained. It gets worse at night when I am trying to sleep."  
  
He opened his eyes and glared at Kuririn. "I think it has something to do with that woman, Bulma. It gets really bad when she is around and it causes me to feel.. Nervous when she's around."  
  
"You like Bulma!" Kuririn interrupted in his shock.   
  
"That annoying loud mouth woman!" Vegita stared at him. "Who could stand being around her!"  
  
"But you just said..." Kuririn looked really confused.  
  
"I said she makes me feel nervous... and hungry."   
  
Slowly a smile grew on his face. "I think I know what your problem is but let me hear a bit more to be sure."  
  
Vegita sighed and closed his eyes again. "Well, this feeling causes me to do strange things. And strange thoughts enter my mind." Vegita began to become lost in his telling forgetting about the other man hovering in the air with him. "I cant stop thinking about her. I cant train, I cant sleep, It's driving me mad! And then that bastard comes around touching her, kissing her, and sooner or later he hurts her and makes her cry and I want to kill him!!"   
  
"Hmm" Kuririn nodded slowly. "Just as I though."  
  
Vegita blinked as he was suddenly brought back to reality. Frowning he quickly regained his composure closing up his emotions as quickly as they had been let lose. "So what is this ... thing? This Emotion I keep feeling?"  
  
Krillin blushed putting a hand behind his head. "Well I think it's love."   
  
Vegita stared at Krillin for a long moment then burst out laughing. "Me?! Love?! HA! Love is a weakness I would not allow myself to have. Unlike that fool Kakorot I am wiser then that!"   
  
Kuririn just shook his head. "Sorry Vegita. That's the only thing I can think of that would cause these feelings."  
  
Vegita floated there in silence for a long moment considering what the smaller warrior had told him. Suddenly his hand shot out to grab the front of Kuririn's shirt. Slowly he raised his head and looked into the frightened monk's eyes. "If you EVER speak of this to anyone, I swear that your death will be slow and painful in ways you have never imagined." His voice was low and dangerous sent chills up Kuririn's spine. " Do you understand?"  
  
Kuririn stared at Vegita in utter fear. Slowly he nodded unable to find his voice. Vegita smirked. "I'm glad we understand each other." With that he released him and was gone in a flash of ki.   
  
Floating in air Kuririn watched as Vegita's ki trail disappeared into the distance. "Man, that was weird."  
  
  
Bulma replaced the last of the surviving books onto its shelf. Releasing a weary breath, she turned to survey the room. It seemed that the library had survived an attack form the prince of saiyajins somewhat intact. Looking down at the notebook in her hand she read over again the titles of books that she would need to replace. Of course she could only guess what the pile of ash's title was before it came to be in that state. "Oh well I'll know when Dad tries to find it."   
  
Wandering out of the library she headed back toward her lab where she still had a training robot laying on her work table waiting to be repaired. Along with a hundred other things that had either been destroyed or come up missing since Vegita had come to stay with her and her family.  
  
"Arrgg... Why do I have to clean up after him?! It's not like I don't have enough problems of my own." Whimpering she sat down at her computer staring listlessly at the scattered pieces of metal that was once, and hopefully would be again, a training robot. She felt so tired, so listless. She just didn't have the will to get back to work on the repairs. Her shoulders ached from assembling the new bookcase not to mention re shelving all the books. Her mind strayed to nicer things. A warm bath sounded wonderful right now. A small smile touched her lips as she though about a nice soak and how the warm water would just seep into her muscles and wash away all her troubles. Standing she shook her fist at the shattered robot. "Screw Vegita and his messes. From now on he can fix his own damn problems." With that she turned and headed up to her room and a much needed bath.  
  
  
A frown formed over Vegita's features as he hovered over Capsule Corps buildings. From his vantage point he could see two figures huddled in the bushes outside Bulma's bathroom window. He didn't even have to guess who they were. It was that pig creature and the dirty old man that Krillin had been with. Carefully dampening his ki, he slowly allowed himself to lower from the sky to land silently behind the two figures. His lip twitched in disgust as the two did not even notice his presence so intent where they upon what they were looking at. Lifting his head slightly he followed their gaze, his frown deepening.  
  
Bulma stood with her back to the window completely unaware of the three sets of eyes watching her as she stood before her bathroom mirror wrapped only in a white towel. Turning she bent to test the water in the tub before removing her bodies only covering.   
  
A sudden flash brought Vegita's attention back to the two beings in front of him. The sudden light had come from a strange device that the pig creature was holding which now was spitting out a square piece of paper. The two huddled over this paper snickering. "I wonder how much Yamcha would pay for this." The pig said with a sneer.  
  
'Now is the time to put a stop to this' Vegita though an evil smirk forming on his lips. Leaning forward he placed a hand on each one of their shoulders causing them to jump. Slowly they turned their head to look down at the hands holding them in place. Their faces paled as the recognized the white gloves but still they lifted their gaze to stare at Vegita in surprised terror.  
  
"Well what have we here." Vegita sneered down at them a cold dangerous gleam in his eyes.   
  
They both stared at Vegita for a moment before screaming in utter terror. There was the sudden sound of tearing fabric and Vegita was left holding an empty shirt in each hand. Dropping the abandoned garments he prepared to chase the two cowards down and give them a proper beating before something on the ground caught his eye.  
  
Bending down he picked up the small square of paper and looked at it for a long moment a deep flush touching his cheeks. Mumbling about annoying, ugly, blue haired women who where more trouble then they where worth he tucked the paper into the neck of his armor before going about his business. The two peeping toms momentarily forgotten.  
  
  
"Are you sure that is going to be enough Master(*)?"Puar frowned looking down at the single white rose that lay on the seat between them.  
  
Yamcha looked away from the road for a moment to reach down and touch the soft satiny petals. His deep brown eyes had an emptiness to them that concerned his long time companion and friend. "Yeah Puar, this time it will be enough."  
  
"I don't know Master. Bulma likes it when you buy her things. I don't think a single rose will be enough to make her take you back."  
  
Yamcha didn't answer but continued to drive in silence his mouth set into a grim line.  
  
  
The ki blast slammed into his chest with stunning force the pain of it jolting through his mind and body. For the moment his thoughts where clear his will focused. Vegita paused in his training to catch his breath. Leaning against the wall, he gasped for air his thought returning for a moment to his conversation with Kuririn. Having a name for the tangled emotions inside him had not help his situation. Swallowing another deep breath he leaned his forehead against the cool metal of the wall. After arriving back at Capsule Corp. he had decided that if mental discipline didn't work to control these weak emotions then physical discipline would. And so he had proceeded to beat the thoughts out of his head. Unfortunately that had only served to wear him out and cause damage to the gravity chamber. Now he was going to have to face that woman and get her to fix it again. Which she would do but not until after listening to her long and very loud speech about how he was always breaking things. She would follow this up with an angry bout of how he was eating them out of house and home even if she was the richest woman on the planet. And finally she would wrap it all up with whimpering about how he never appreciated anything that anyone did for him. She was so predictable. He wouldn't have minded normally other then the annoyance of the pain her usually loud voice caused his ears he could tune out most of what she said having heard it multiple times already. But lately seeing her flushed with anger had begun to have its own effects on him. He didn't know wither to hit her or . . . Vegita frowned. Or what?   
  
Grumbling he slammed his head against the wall. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" he commanded his mind but of course his mind did what it had been doing for weeks now. It ignored him. A flood of images filled his thoughts showing him exactly what he could do to the blue haired brat other then hitting her. Spinning away from the wall he intended to force himself to train till he collapsed of exhausted. His tail swung out from where it was tucked around his waist causing him to stumble forward. He was barely able to get his hands out to break his fall before slamming face first into the floor. Laying on his stomach, he glared at the tip of his tail which arched over his head to hang just in front of his nose. "Traitor."   
  
Sitting up he wrapped the offending appendage around his waist wondering how long it would be before he got his sense of balance back. It had been easier to get use to the loss of his tail. Of course there was no need for it any more Kakorot had made sure of that. What good was the Oozaru form compared to the power of a Super Saiya-jin. Then there was the problem of the way his tail had found its way around Bulma's ankle. Growling in annoyance Vegita slammed the palm of his hand against his head. How come every line of though found its way back to that woman.  
  
Forcing himself to his feet, he stood for a moment glaring down at his tail as if daring it to make another rebellious strike against him. When he was assured that his footing was secure he turned his attention back to his training. Just as he was about to power up, he felt another's ki approaching at a moderate speed. "That bastard." He snarled immediately forgetting about returning to his exercise and stormed out of the gravity chamber.  
  
  
Yamcha frowned in frustration "I know I had a set.."   
  
"What's wrong master?" Puar hovered next to him holding the single white rose as Yamcha searched through his pockets.  
  
"I can't find me set of keys that Bulma gave me. Oh well I guess I'll just have to knock." He shrugged and took the rose from Puar. "The worst that can happen is that she slams the door in my face."  
  
Paur nodded encouragingly as Yamcha reached out to knock. Just as his hand was about to connect with the door, it was jerked open. The two stared in shock at an annoyed looking Saiyajin prince.   
  
"Uh hh, Hi Buddy. " Yamcha found his voice first. "Uh sorry to bug you but I seem to have lost my key."  
  
"What a shame." Vegita grumbled before slamming the door.  
  
For a moment they both stood in utter shock. "Man, what a jerk!" Yamcha finally shouted clenching his fists.   
  
"I quite agree. He was very rude." Puar chirped in her eyes narrowing in annoyance. "But what do we do now, Master? He won't let us in."  
  
"Not through the front door anyway." Yamcha agreed as he turned away from the door walking around the side of the building to the back yard. "We'll just have to find another way in."  
  
He stopped and looked up at the balcony to Bulma's room he turned his head to wink at Puar. Then leapt into the air flying up to land outside her window. "Now well see if she throws me out."   
  
"Oh I hope not. It's a long fall." Paur whimpered looking over the railing.  
  
  
(*) Puar refereed to Yamcha as master in Curse of The Blood Rubies. I don't know if she/he (she in my fic) still does or if she/he now calls him Yamcha. For now I'm sticking with what I know. : 


	11. Default Chapter Title

The Difference Between Love and Lust   
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ or it character nor am I makeing any money. I bet you guys are tired of hearing that :   
  
Storming threw the house Vegita felt his anger swiftly building to a boiling rage. Had he not made it clear to the scared idiot that he was not welcome? Yet the fool dared to intrude in his territory. Surly the baka had a death wish which would explain why he tried to keep Bulma as a mate. The though of Bulma with the reckless warrior sent a burning fury threw him and he quickened his pace determined to confront the unfortunate man.   
  
The back door slammed open as Vegita stomped out into the yard his sense searching for the ki of his intended victim. Already his body was glowing faintly with ki energy as he instinctively prepared for a fight. He turned and looked up pinpointing his target but what he saw stopped him in his tracks.   
  
They stood embracing her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Their lips locked in a deep and tender kiss. For a moment Vegita stood looking on in stunned disbelief. His hands drooped limply to his sides. He had lost again.   
  
He felt his chest constrict with an undescribable pain causing him to gasp for each agonized breath. A complete and sudden emptiness grew to fill his entire being threatening to devour him in it's almost welcome nothingness. Vegita squeezed his eyes shut turning away from the embracing couple. He clenched his firsts savagely pushing away his pain and regret. He felt like he was falling into oblivion becoming one with the void inside him. Reaching out he grasped onto something familiar and held tight to it. Rage, hatred, pride... these things where well known to him, these he understood. Clinging to his shattered soul, the Prince of the Saiya-jins leapt into the air disappearing into the lonely horizon.  
  
  
Yamcha tapped lightly on the glass balcony door hoping that Bulma was in her room. He really didn't want to face that monster Vegita again. The curtains parted and Bulma looked out at him in surprise. Slowly her eyes narrowed in anger as she realized who it was standing on her balcony. 'Go away.' She mouthed her voice only a mummer the storm glass.  
  
He shock his head. "Not until we talk." Yamcha shouted in an attempt to be heard through the glass.  
  
'What?' she mouthed lifting a hand to her ear to show she did not hear him.  
  
"I said not till we talk..." Yamcha rolled his eyes seeing she still could not hear him. "Oh just open the damned door!"  
  
'I can't hear you let me open the door.' She motioned to the handle as she mouthed and then tugged the door open.  
  
"I shouldn't be talking to you." She snarled poking him savagely in the chest with her index finger.   
  
"Bulma, whatever Vegita told you isn't true.. I'm innocent I swear."  
  
"What's does this have to do with Vegita? I'm talking about that woman you were kissing outside the restaurant."  
  
Yamcha felt his face turn red. "Ohhh.. That."  
  
"Yes that!!" Bulma glared at him daring him to deny it.  
  
"To be honest I don't know what happened. I went out to get some fresh air and the next thing I knew.. " Yamcha hung his head and shrugged. "I'm sorry Bulma." There it was again. He was apologizing as he always did. Why did it have to be this way? He loved her so much he would die for her. Looking up again he stared into her eyes. They where dark with anger but even the intense rage could not hide the even great pain beneath. Why? Why did he have to always hurt her? This time it would be different. This time would be the last time. Sighing softly he held out the white rose. "This is for you."  
  
Bulma stared at it for a moment before taking it carefully. Something in her face told him she could feel it. Her eyes meet his and filling with tears as she saw the confirmation of it in his eyes. Leaping forward she threw her arms around his neck cling desperately to him. "Oh Yamcha It's okay, I forgive you. I've missed you so much!" She buried her face in his chest denying the true of what she had seen in his eyes hanging onto the shadows of something that had been lost long ago.   
  
Tenderly Yamcha reached down taking her chin in his hand. Slowly he lifted her face to gaze into her blue eyes. Slowly he leaned forward touching his lips to her full ones. He kissed her tenderly letting all of his love flow into her from his kiss. Slowly he ran his fingers threw her hair as he held her lips gently to his. But though she returned his kiss he felt the emptiness of it deep in his very being. Still he continued to kiss her memorizing the tender warmth of her lips, the soft silkiness of her hair, and her sweat alluring scent.   
  
Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders slowly pushing her away. She looked up at him her blue eyes filled with confusion and fear. Yamcha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt a pain stabbing into his chest as if she had stabbed a shard of ice threw his heart. Dying had not been as painful as this. "Bulma, I'm leaving to train. I don't expect you to wait for me. Actually.. I don't want you to." He took a slow shaky breath. "It's over."  
  
For a moment she stared at him in utter shock before savagely ripping away from his touch. Her hand went limp letting the perfect white rose fall unheaded to the ground. "You.. You can't mean that!!" she sobbed tears forming in her eyes. "How could you?!"   
  
Yamcha kneeled, picking up the rose he ran his fingertips slowly over the petals noticing her lips had been softer even then their silky smoothness. "You don't love me anymore. You know it's true Bulma." His gaze remained locked on the flower in his hands. He could not find it inside himself to look into her eyes. He was not that strong or brave.   
  
She fell to her knees beside him throwing her arms around his neck she held tight refusing to let go. "Yamcha please don't do this to me! I don't want to be alone!" her tears ran freely over her face as she begged him not to do what he knew was right.  
  
Yamcha brushed the tears away from her cheeks. A numbness filled his chest serving as a temporary balm to his inner pain. He knew this peace was a blessing that would not last but it would be enough to give him the strength to do this. Inside he thanked the goddess of his dream knowing that this came from her. "Don't worry Bulma. You won't be. I know there is someone waiting for you."  
  
Her eyes stared into his, he could see the disbelief inside them. They were meant to be together there would be no one else. "Trust me" Yamcha breath around the lump growing in his throat.  
  
Slowly he stood pulling her with him. Once they where both on their feet he gently removed her hands from around his neck. Placing the rose into her hair he placed a last kiss on her lips. "Please forgive me for all the pain I have caused you."  
  
She stood there tears raining from her eyes as the finality of his words reached her heart. Her lip trembled as she struggled to hold back her pain. Unable to watch any longer Yamcha turned away bringing up his ki as he prepared to fly away. A tear broke lose to trail down his scarred check.   
  
Before he could leave, he felt her hand close on his wrist in a silent plea for him to stay. But he did not turn around determined to hide his tears from her. "Don't you love me any more?" she whispered her words knifing into his chest.   
  
For a long moment he stood in silence another hot tear marking its track down his face. Bowing his head he clenched his jaw fighting the desire to turn to her, to take her in his arms and never ever leave her. Instead he stood there his shoulders shaking under the strain of his emotions. Finally he lifted his head to gaze off into the horizon. "Yes. I love you. That's why I am doing this."  
  
Her fingers feel away from his wrist releasing him. Slowly he rose into the sky, his heart felling heavy enough to way him down like a boulder. He never looked back.  
  
  
  
Bulma watched as Yamcha disappeared into the distance. "Yamcha.. Please come back." she whispered. Love tilted her head to one side and reached out to brush a glistening teardrop from the mortal's face. To the woman her touch would feel like the gentle caress of a soft wind but even that she would not notice.   
  
"Poor child." She whispered watching as the mortal's tear turned to crystal on her fingertips. "It is done."   
  
A red bolt of lightning flashed leaving a solemn faced Lust in its wake. "It's over?"  
  
Love nodded still watching the sobbing woman before her. "He did well." She smiled softly turning to face her sister. "Oh don't look so serious. From this point out it will be fun."  
  
A small smile formed on the other goddesses' lips. Love knew she had not come because she could not stand to see the pain of the two star crossed lovers as they parted ways "Really?" she asked her interest immediately growing.  
  
Love nodded. "I have a small job for you. I am sure you can handle it without too much trouble." She waited to make sure sisters complete attention before she continued. "You need to .... convince.. Our Vegita to come back"  
  
Lust's face lite up as she realized what her sister meant. "Your right! This will be fun!!"   
  
"And then," Love continued her smile growing. "You should go console poor Yamcha."  
  
Lust blinked her face slowly flushing red. "You mean... how did you... But he's mortal!"  
  
Love laughed softly then winked at her friend. "Love conquers all."  
  
  
  
Next chapter: What happened to Paur (just to show you guys I didn't forgot about her) and who is this spying on Vegita? Krillin almost makes the biggest mistake of his life and everything starts to get really interesting. Next time on DBZ. (Hehehe) 


	12. Default Chapter Title

The Difference Between Love and Lust Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters. Someone much better then me created them. And he made a lot of money while I have not. Thank you. :  
  
  
Everything was going better then she had hoped. Not only had Bulma not thrown Yamcha off the balcony but they where also kissing. This was definitely her cue to leave. Turning away from the embracing couple Paur floated down from the balcony to hover a few feet from the ground. Looking back up she smiled again relieved everything was going to be all right. A soft sound brought her attention back to the area around her. Looking over she gasped in shock.   
  
Vegita stood glaring up at the embraced couple a dangerous glint in his eyes. Paur stared in shock at the usually cold Saiya-jin seemed livid with rage. Suddenly his ki flared up around him and he blazed off disappearing into the sky. Paur frowned an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. "Someone should keep an eye on him." The shape-shifter muttered the worry in her expression growing as she realized that someone would have to be her. Shifting into a bird, she flew off after him. "I hope he's not hungry." She whimpered still very afraid of the grumpy Saiya-jin.  
  
Finding him again was not difficult she only had to follow the path of destruction left in his wake. This trail of chaos led Paur into the deep empty regions of the snowy north. There she found the raging Prince wrecking havoc upon the icy landscape.  
  
She watched in horror as Vegita slammed his fist into the rock face of a cliff sending it toppling into a pile of snow powdered rocks. He bellowed in anger as he spun around to blast a glacier into nothingness. His rage seemed boundless as he continued to decimate anything in sight.   
  
His ki grew brighter in his anger as he lifted a large boulder over his head. He yelled out a curse in his native tongue as he threw the chunk of stone into the air turning it to dust with a ki blast in before it fell. Puar shivered in fear wondering which would be exhausted first Vegita's rage or his strength. Deep inside she knew she would not want to put a wager on the earth outlasting either seeing how both could last for a very, very long time. "Oh no.. What should I do?!" Paur whimpered diving down into a snowbank.   
  
Peeking out at the spikey-haired destructive force Paur watched with growing concern wondering what it had been that had set Vegita off to begin with. He had been reasonably peaceful since he had moved in with Bulma. The only thing he had destroyed was three gravity rooms, twenty training robots, and anything Bulma put in his rooms to make it look "lived in". But other then that a few "accidents" he had been reasonably mellow. What could have caused this sudden explosion?  
  
Another large glacier met its fate as Paur looked on curiosity replacing her worry. Did it have something to do with Bulma and Yamcha kissing? Paur shook her head almost laughing at herself. Why would that have upset Vegita? Unless.... Paur gasped in shock. "Oh no!"  
  
It wasn't possible! Was it? She watched as Vegita fell to his knees as if the weight of his anger and pain was to greet for his muscular legs to bare. He howled in agony as he beat the ground with his fists creating long deep cracks in the icy surface. His ki growing brighter and brighter with every raging blow to the cold earth. Suddenly throwing back his head, he screamed out his anger to the heaven a golden fire flaring up around him. The light seemed to catch in his hair turning it a glowing yellow. Paur watched as tears feel from blue eyes to rest on Vegita's cheek.  
  
"Why?" Vegita moaned softly before crumbling to lie in a pile on the cold earth his ki extinguishing like a snuffed out flame. He lay unconscious, the sudden shift to Super Saiya-jin having devoured the last of his strength.   
  
Paur floated slowly over toward him looking down at his battered form. A single tear still rested on his cheek Vegita's unfathomable strength was exhausted. It was over. Turning away she floated off heading back toward home leaving the fallen warrior to salvage his dignity in solitude.   
  
Looking back once Paur sighed heavily feeling something for the Saiya-jin who had once caused the death of Yamcha and his friends that she never though she would. Compassion. "Poor Vegita."   
  
  
Vegita sat on a shattered boulder his chin resting in his hand as he glared at the ground. His calm features where completely at odds with the twisted ruins about him and even more at odds with the confusing emotions inside. He seemed entirely unaware of his tattered clothing and torn flesh. For the moment his rage was sated.  
  
The stinging pain of his many self inflicted wounds was calming and familiar keeping him from becoming lost again in the confusion of his swirling emotions. For now he sat concentrating on this pain blocking out all other thoughts and feelings. He had dealt with pain before this he knew he could conquer. He was not so sure about being able to over come this thing Krillin called love.   
  
Blankly he wondered how long he had lain in the snow lost in oblivion. Hours? Days? . Snorting he ran a hand threw his hair brushing away a fine layer of snow which had settled in his spiky locks of his hair. However long he had been unconscious had been a blessing of dreamless sleep. Something he had not experienced in months. It seemed as if every time he closed his eyes his mind with filled with visions of her. The way her hair shone when the sunlight touched it. Visions of how her eyes shimmered when she laughed.  
  
"Arrrggg" Vegita smacked his forehead angry with himself for losing control of his thoughts. "Damn it woman, Stay out of my head!" he snarled slamming his fist into the side of the boulder sending another crack down its face.   
Suddenly a flash of blue flitted down among the snowflakes to land on his knee. Frowning softly he stared down at the single blue flower petal that lay on his bloody flesh. Reaching out he ran a finger over its satiny surface surprised at how soft it was. Lifting his head, he looked around wondering what kind of flower could grow in this barren land.  
  
  
The petal slipped from her fingertips carried away by an icy cold breeze. She watched as the spot of blazing blue flitted away dancing gracefully in the wind till it came to rest in the thick shadowy depths of the Siya-jin prince's hair. His brows knitted slightly in response to the visions that settled in his mind as the blue petal settled in his locks.   
  
He had fallen into a restless sleep once again unaware that it would hold no refreshment for him. She was there to make sure of that and she was very good at her job. Lust smiled softly plucking another petal frm the blossom in her hand. Lifting the velvety softness to her lips, she pressed a gentle kiss to its silky skin placing a dream within its shimmering folds. A soft red glow enveloped the delicate petal before the wind gently snatched it from her fingers carrying it over to the slumbering prince the dream of passion carried with it. Red sparks feel like shimmering rain as the petal floated through the air coming to rest finally on Vegita's brow.   
  
His scowl deepened as the dream seeped into his slumbering mind bearing the images he had fought all day to block from his thoughts. He rolled over and moaned, the woman's name escaping his lips in a weak whisper. "Bulma."  
  
Lust leaned back against the cave wall tucking the tattered flower into her hair. "I must admit Vegita, you're really stubborn. But I can't go see Yamcha till you crack. And you can believe that's enough incentive for me."  
  
  
  
Bulma grumbled in annoyance as she dug through the clutter under her bed. "Now where did I put it?" It had been three days since Yamcha had broken up with her. The first day she had spent crying but on the second day she had buried herself in work fixing everything Vegita had broken over the last month. The only solace she had was that Vegita had taken off to giving her some peace and quite for a time. Of course the problem with that was it in one day she had fixed everything and without him around to break things it left her with nothing to do but think about Yamcha. And then it had hit her. She had meet Yamcha while searching for the dragons balls all those years ago. She had planned on wishing for a boy friend. So what was keeping her form gathering the dragon balls and wishing for a husband. Nothing that's what.  
  
She came out from under the shadowy depths one of Vegita's training shirts hanging from her fingers. "Now how did this get in here?"  
  
She turned the fabric over in her hands trying to remember how something of Vegita's had ended up in her room. Suddenly a soft blush came over her features as the memory came to her.  
  
It had been about a week ago. She had been up late working on repairing yet another set of training robots for the ever destructive Vegita. Before going to bed she slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower. While she had been showering her mother came in and gathered up the dirty clothes laying on the floor. She had asked Bulma if there was anything she needed but Bulma had been so tired that she had just said that she was fine and her mother left. It was no until she was finished with her shower that she remembered how flighty her mother could be. When she reached for a towel she found there was none. To make matters worse her mother had taken all the clothes in the bathroom including hers.   
  
So there Bulma had been naked and wet with a long walk to her own bed room. She slipped up to the door and peeked out praying that maybe everyone else had gone to bed. But she had not been so lucky. Walking down the hall toward her was a still sweaty Vegita. She bit her lip waiting for him to pass but he stopped and turned to glare at him.  
  
Squeaking in surprise she slammed the door in his face. Leaning back against the door, she muttered to herself. "Please go away. Please go away. Please go away."  
  
"Woman, will you get out of there already?"  
  
"Damn it." Bulma cursed when his annoyed shoot shattered her hopes. "I can't!"  
  
"Why not. Did you suddenly wish to reside within the bathing room?" Bulma groaned noticing her sounded more annoyed then usual.  
  
"I don't have anything to wear."   
  
"So. Your weakling boyfriend isn't here for you to impress with an outfit the disguises your hideousness more then another."   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. So he finally understood that term, did he? Once he had walked by her room when she had been digging threw her closet for the perfect outfit. She had exclaimed those very words then to though it was obvious that there where plenty of clothes to wear. This the Saiya-jin prince had been happy to point out with a "Stupid baka. Aren't all these items things to be worn?"  
  
"No, I mean I REALLY don't have anything to wear."   
  
"So."  
  
In a rage Bulma opened the door enough to peek her head out. "If you think I am going to parade around naked like some uncivilized Saiya-jin you must have been training too hard. I bet you are just dying to see my beautiful body. Well forget it mister!!"  
  
Vegita stood facing her a moment arms crossed over his chest. Slowly one of his brows rose questioningly. "So you are going to remain in there till you have some clothing." Sighing he pulled off his shirt and tossed it in her face. "There now hurry up and get out of the bathing room."  
  
Bulma sighed folding the shirt remembering how she had to hold the hem of the shirt down to have it cover her lower body but she had not been about to ask Vegita for his pants as too knowing he didn't wear underwear. She frowned remembering the smirk the arrogant Saiya-jin had given her as she had backed away from him down the hall being afraid to turn around in case the shirt showed more of her rear then she was willing to let him see.  
  
Standing she tossed the shirt on her bed. Then stopped when her eyes feel onto her pillow. Gathering the items in her hands she lifted each in turn to her nose breathing in the musky odor that clung to both. It was the same. "My pillow really does smell like Vegita!"   
  
  
  
Krillin stood on the doorstep of Capsule Corp. shifting nervously from one foot to another. He lifted his hand again readying himself to ring the doorbell but let it fall again. His thoughts where still jumbled up as he tried to figure out what he should say. Turning away from the door he cleared his throat practicing again what he had though was best. "Hi Bulma. How are things going between you and Vegita? ... No, that won't work. Hmmmm" he began to pace as he continued to babble to himself. "Hey Bulma. Long time no see... I ran into Yamcha and he said... that's even worse. What do you want to do Krillin? Get on Bulma's "People to kill" list? That's worse then having Vegita mad at you." He rubbed his head. "Just remember no matter what you say do not tell Bulma about..."  
  
"Tell me what?"   
  
Krillin jumped spinning to face her. She stood in her doorway dressed in trendy capsule corps hiking gear with a knapsack hanging from one should. "Oh hi Bulma. Uhhhh long time no see. Huh?" He laughed nervously.   
  
She crossed her arms over her chest her eyes narrowing. Krillin swallowed realizing she wasn't going to let him go that easy. "I uhh well... I." He stuttered trying to think of something he could tell her that wouldn't get him killed by either her or Vegita. For a split second he wondered which death would be worse. "I ran into Yamcha while training." He faintly blurted out deciding after all these years he was quite sure Bulma wouldn't kill him while he was very sure Vegita would. He immediately regretted mentioning the scared warrior as he watched Bulma's eyes grow wet with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma... I uuhhh.. just wanted to be sure you where okay." He continued helplessly hanging his head.  
  
"I'm fine Krillin." Her voice sounded calm. To calm. Krillin's head snapped up and he looked at her suspiciously. "It really was for the best. I mean come on it was just puppy love."  
  
"Uhh.. yeah." Krillin found himself agreeing. "Well I was just wondering.. uhh.. was there someone else.. that .. you know you might consider now that you and Yamcha.." He struggled for words. He just had to know if Bulma might have feelings for Vegita. Now that she was single, he might decide to ask her out or something. If she turned him down.. Kami knows what he might do. "You know.. someone.. more serious.. more dedicated.. shorter?"  
  
Bulma blinked slowly her jaw dropping open. "Krillin?.."  
  
"Uhh yeah?" he frowned taking a step back wondering suddenly what he might have said. Did she guess he knew something he wasn't telling her? She sure looked like she did.  
  
"Are you asking me out?!"  
  
"Nani?! Me?!" Krillin blinked feeling the flood rush to his face. "Me? No.. I uuuh,... I gotta go.. bye." He leapt into the air flying away as fast as he could. Man that was close. Vegita would kill me if he though I was hitting on Bulma. 


	13. Default Chapter Title

The Difference Between Love and Lust  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: ooh Yay! Finally the next chapter. I know I've been bad about getting this one out. It's been a busy week. But here it is I hope it's worth the wait. I think it will be. :  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters and I'm not making any money. Yada yada yada.  
  
  
  
Nightmares never last, one day you wake up and they're gone.  
-Trunks  
  
The temperature dropped to unbearable levels as another northern night began. Lust pulled her large blood red wings tighter about her body keeping out the chill. Even though the cold's only threat to the immortal was a slight discomfort. Turning her head, she glanced at the man who lay in front of her. He was wrapped in a wavering ki his entire being shuddering violently as the icy chill seeped from the cave floor and into his bones.   
  
"Oh Vegita." Lust sighed, her eyes filled with icy tears. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Please.. please go home." A tear broke free of her eye only to freeze on her cheek. She couldn't take another night of this. She couldn't just sit there and watch him die. But there was nothing more she could do. Everything she tried failed and she had tried EVERYTHING.   
  
Slowly she stood and walked to the mouth of the cave a small shiver running down her spin. For a moment she stopped to look over her shoulder at the dying man behind her. His breath came in labored gasps as if each one was a pain he would rather do without. She had seen it in his eyes days ago. He no longer had anything to live for.   
  
Turning back to face the open tundra Lust wiped the film of ice from her cheek. "I'm sorry Vegita. I'm so sorry." She bowed her head in grief staring blankly down at the blossom in her hand. The deep blue of the flower had faded and its remaining petals had long since wilted in the cold. "It's hopeless." She whispered letting the dead bloom fall from her fingers before diapering in a flash of brilliant red light.  
  
  
  
A cloak figure stepped silently from out of the shadows. Moving to the crushed blossom without a sound, it bent gathering the broken flower into its hands. A soft blue glow formed around the figures cupped hands and sparks of lavender light flared up and died like tiny brilliant stars. The light seeped into the bloom filling it with a new life.   
  
Slowly the flower closed in upon itself returning to the bud it once had been. Then in a sudden burst of glory it bloomed anew even more beautiful then it had been when first it had become a flower.   
  
The figure smiled tenderly at the blossom in her hands. "You are wrong cousin. It is in times like these that hope is reborn stronger then before."  
  
  
  
The forest was wrapped in stillness with only the occasion birds song to break the silence.   
The complete quite was suddenly broken by a loud roaring sound. An air-bike broke through the trees scattering leaves in every direction. Bulma brought her air-bike to a stop and slipped from the driver's seat. Taking the Dragon Radar from her pocket she examined the screen thoughtfully. "Hmm getting closer. All right! I am such a genius!" She laughed happily spinning about in delight. "Beautiful and brilliant all in one!" She looked down at her reflection in the glass surface of the radar and winked.   
  
Smiling excitedly she began to return to her air-bike. Suddenly her foot caught on an unseen root causing her to go tumbling to the earth her arms waving in an attempt to stop her fall.   
A sudden sharp pain shot up her leg causing her to cry out in agony. Whimpering she rolled over into a sitting position clutching her ankle. Tears of pain ran freely down her cheeks. "Oh man! What rotten luck!" Biting her lip against the pain, she looked around for her dropped dragon radar. Her eyes coming to rest on a shattered pile of gears and wires. "Oh no!"  
  
Dragging herself over to the broken invention she gathered all the parts together. Slowly her face began to light up. "I can fix this. It's no problem for a genius like me." Reaching into her pocket, she searched out her box of capsules. But her hand came up empty. Crying out in surprise she opened her pocket wide staring into it. "They're gone! They must have fallen out when I fell."  
  
Her eyes scanned the ground around her till they fell upon the broken box that contained  
her capsules. Beside it sat a squirrel the last of her capsules in its paws. "Hey give that back!" The like creature looked up its eyes widening in surprised fear before it hurriedly scurried up a tree taking the capsule with it. Bulma growled in frustration dragging herself over to the tree using it to pull herself to her good foot. Leaning against its trunk she shock her fist at the squirrel. "I said give that back you little monster!"  
  
The squirrel chattered angrily at her then disappeared into a hole in the tree. "Oh that's it!" Bulma yelled hoping over to her air-bike. "I'm going home!" Starting the bike she spun it around racing off toward Capsule Corp.   
  
  
  
Slowly the squirrel peeked its head out of it hole looking around carefully. "It's all right.. You can come out now."   
Love reached out her hand toward the small creature. The squirrel chattered happily and ran over to where she sat perched on the branch her long golden wings trailing down behind her. Hoping into her lap it placed the capsule into her hand causing her to giggle in delight. Gently scratching its chin, she looked off in the direction that Bulma had disappeared into. "You did very well my little friend. Very well indeed."  
  
  
  
He was floating in a complete eternal void of darkness. He felt a gentle pulling dragging him deeper into the nothingness around him. All he had to do was relent to it and his pain would end. The hunger, the cold, the loneliness, the rejection, it would all be eased in that nothingness. Just as the nothingness was about to devour him completely, a soft blue speck of light formed in the distance. Slowly its radiance grew till the entire emptiness was filled with its shimmering light. Soft warmth enclosed him as he was pulled into a gentle embrace. Warmth filled him driving the chill from his body and comforting his inner pain. He shielded his eyes trying to see the being before him only to remain blinded by the intense light. The last thing he could remember before the becoming lost in the brilliance was a pair of gentle blue eyes.  
  
  
"Vegita.." He moaned struggling weakly trying to respond to the voice. "Vegita wake up"  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes fighting to get his vision in focus. For a moment he though he saw a figure standing before him but then there was nothing there. "Get up Vegita." A warmth ran through his body carrying a sudden serge of energy threw him giving him just enough strength to stagger to his feet. "Who.. who are you?" he rasped his throat to dry to speak.  
  
A soft laughed was the only answer he got. Staggering toward the sound Vegita clenched his fists. "Answer me!" he growled stumbling out of the cave and into the tundra beyond. Scanning the whiteness, his eyes came to rest on a figure hovering in the air above facing away from him. Snarling he brought his ki up around him forcing himself into the air. "Don't toy with me!" he growled.  
  
The figure glanced over its shoulder flashing a smile at him. He caught a glint of blue before the figure took off speeding away into the horizon. Yelling a curse Vegita speed off in pursuit. He battled to catch up with the being in front of him but no matter how fast he went the blue light of its ki was always the sane distance from him. Till suddenly, it stopped.  
  
He flew up toward it cautiously expecting an attack at any moment. Slowly the figure turned to face him the black cloak that had hidden all its features from view dropping away. Large blue wings spread wide in a sudden flare of feathers reveling the form of a woman a moment before his eyes where blinded by a sudden burst of intense blue light. When his vison cleared she was gone.   
  
Slowly his strength began to seep from his muscles causing him to slowly sink back to the ground. Leaning weakly against a tree he looked around a scowl touching his brow as he saw the familiar roof tops of Capsule Corp. Staggering toward the building that had somehow become a home to him a decision settled in his mind. It was his territory and he would not let that weak pathetic excuse for a warrior drive him from what was his. Snarling in determination, he gathered the last of his strength and slowly rose into the air. Flying up to the first balcony he opened the sliding door and entered the room. Staggering toward the bed he collapsed into it falling asleep almost the moment his head hit the sweet-smelling pillow.   
  
  
Bulma limped up the stairs muttering about evil rodents her face flushed with anger. Still grumbling she opened the door to her room and limped in. Dropping her knapsack on the floor she ignored the light switch and made her way slowly to her bed. This had probably worst day of her life. No strike that. The day Vegita threatening her on Namek had been the worst day. She groaned sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Why on earth do I keep thinking about him? He is such an arrogant, annoying, and sexy baka." Bulma put her hand over her mouth surprised at what she had just said. Bending over she slowly removed her hiking boots whimpering softly as it sent a new surge of pain up her leg. "The stress has really gotten to you this time Bulma." She scolded herself as she slipped under the covers. "Thinking Vegita is sexy... really."  
  
Sighing in relief, she curled up on her side she eyes slowly beginning to close. Suddenly her eyes shoot back open growing incredibly wide. Slowly her hand slipped down along her side til it came in contact with the soft furry warmth wrapped loosely around her waist. She heard a soft sigh as her fingers traced lightly over the tail casing it to twitch at her touch. Ever so slowly she turned her head gasping in surprise at the man she saw laying beside her.  
  
He looked like he had been through hell. Dark circles shadowed his eyes and his cheeks and nose were burned red by the wind. Other then those little bits of color his face was incredibly pale and drawn but his usual scowl was relaxed. "Vegita..." she whispered softly touching his brow gently drawing her hand away quickly in surprise at the feverish heat of his skin. "Poor guy.. he's so sick he feel asleep in the wrong room."   
  
Careful so not to wake him she began to slip from the bed deciding she would sleep on the coach tonight and let him rest. As if sensing her movements his brow deepened into his usual scowl and his tail tightened around her waist refusing to let her go. Looking down at the clutching limb Bulma bit her lip. Reaching out slowly she shock his shoulder at first gently and then with more force. But it was no use Vegita was in lost in the deep sleep that only the very weary can find. Nothing short of an explosion would wake him. Sighing she slipped back under the covers letting the tail pull her close to the sleeping Saiya-jin. Resting his head on the pillow next to him she let her hand rest on his warm cheek. "I don't want to be alone tonight either."   
  
Slowly Bulma's lips turned up into an evil little smile. She may never get a chance like this again. And she just had to know. Gently she touched her lips to his her heart racing with a slight fear that he would awaken. She felt his lips move against her slightly opening to allow her lips to mold against his. Bulma stared at his face in surprise at the response a chill running through her as her eyes meet his. He stared at her blankly for a moment before his eyes feel shut once again his lips parting from hers with tantalizing slowness. Muttering something under his breath, he threw his arm around her, pulling her tight against him. His breathing remaining deep and constant. Bulma stared into his chest shocked her breath coming in small little gasps. She had heard Vegita talking in his sleep before even yelling but she had never heard of anyone kissing in their sleep before. She lifted her chin to look up at his face half expecting to see him looking back at her. She could see the slight flutter of his eyelids that told her that not only was he asleep but in a very deep sleep. "Wow." She whispered lifting her fingertips to her lips. "What a great kisser."  
  
She smiled snuggling in his strong embrace. There was no way she was going to be able to pry her way out of his arms so she might as well enjoy it. Sure he may be angry tomorrow if he awoke to find her there but hell it was worth it.  
  
  
The room was wrapped in a gentle silence broken only by the soft rhythmic breathing of the two sleeping forms. Small golden points of light rained down on them as they lay wrapped in each others arms completely at peace. Love turned away from the sleeping two a soft smile playing over her lips. Lust had done her part well it seemed.   
  
Stepping out on the balcony she stopped suddenly feeling the prescience of one she knew well. Looking over the railing, she stared down at the figure kneeling in the garden below. She was sitting amidst a sea of white flowers her long blue hair dancing freely in the wind. Large graceful wings the color the softest blue arched from her back folding slightly around her as she lifted a blossom to her nose breathing in of its scent.  
  
Leaping from the balcony, Love flew over to land beside her. She knelt beside her and took her hands squeezing them warmly. "Cousin! What are you doing here?"  
  
The blue goddess smiled to hug her dear friend. "I though you could use my help. How did you expect to convince Vegita to come back when he had no hope of winning Bulma?" She spoke softly.  
  
Love blinked in surprise. "Are you scolding me?"  
  
The woman stood a kind smile on her lips. "Perhaps just a little. But then I doubt that I could have gotten those two this close to each other to begin with. But then that's not my job."  
  
Love moved to stand beside her frowning slightly. "So what happened to Lust?"  
  
"I am assuming she went to be with Yamcha. She probably found him much more interesting then this little project she started."  
  
Love sighed rolling her eyes. "She's always been like that. Starting things, she never intends to finish. She's just so flighty."  
  
The other goddess nodded slowly. "That's the way she is meant to be."  
  
Love smiled shaking her head. "You never get annoyed with anything do you?"  
  
She shook her head giving her sister a wink. "That's the way I was meant to be." She turned her attention toward the direction of the balcony. "It looks like things may work out for you after all."  
  
"Yes it does." Love smiled her own attention pulled in the same direction. "Thanks to your help."   
  
The woman shrugged. "I had many good reasons to help. Namely a certain lavender haired boy."  
  
Love frowned, looking confused. "Who?"  
  
The other goddess laughed softly. "You'll see." She gave her cousin a wink and was gone in a flash of blue light.  
  
Love smiled whispering softly. "Thank you Hope." 


	14. Feeding a Saiya-jin

The Difference Between Love and Lust  
Chapter 13  
  
Note: Sorry still suffering from writers block. That's why my chapters have been slow lately. But here it is. A little bit more spicy. (Sorry still not lemon I cant seem to get another one in this fic yet but I have plans one writing another lemon of V/B not related to this story since I have been getting so many requests.)   
  
"Achoo!" Vegita moaned leaning forward wearily his elbows resting on his knees. Staring down between his knees he gazed blankly at an unfamiliar piece of pink lacy clothing for what must have been minutes. Moaning again he forced himself to his feet staggering a few steps from the bed. He continued to struggle forward toward the bedroom door. Just as he was halfway across to it the door swung open.  
  
"What are you doing up?!" Bulma scolded bustling in. A slight flush touched her cheeks as her eyes feel on him. But Vegita did not notice her face his eyes locked on the tray she balanced on her hip. Plates of food where piled up on it giving of steam and delicious smells. His mouth began to water as she approached him bearing the delightful treasure with her.   
  
His stomach growled angrily reminding him that he had not eaten in what had to have been a week or more. "Gotta train." He muttered his eyes never laving the bounty of food before him.  
  
Bulma sighed setting the tray down on her desk. Vegita shuffled after her slowly his hunger leading him like a leash. She began to unload the food from the tray. "Oh no you don't." She began to scold the hungry Saiya-jin her back still to him. He leaned closer to look over her shoulder to make a mental menu of the food she had obviously brought for him. "Your getting back in that bed and your going to stay their till..." She turned around a bowl of soup in her hands and gasped in shock when she came nose to nose with him. Their eyes meet and locked gazes as they stood in silence for an eternity of a moment only a breath's length apart. An odd yet pleasant scent brushed against his sense causing his stomach to tremble with an intense hunger.  
  
Without breaking his gaze he reached out taking the bowl from her hands. Lifting the dish to his lips he drank the soup down in two swallows. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he leaned closer toward her again. Her intense blue eyes widened as he reached around her to set the emptied bowl onto her desk. Tearing his eyes free of her blue ones, he looked down at the rest of the food causing his stomach to rumble again in anticipation of being filled. Bulma released a soft sigh of relief inches from his ear causing an odd shiver to travel up his spine before she slipped away to stand at a safer distance giving Vegita the freedom to attack his food veraciously.  
  
"I'll go get the rest." Bulma whispered before turning a running from the room her face a deep red. He grunted in response continuing his unrelenting siege on his meal.  
  
  
Bulma ran down the stairs her heart racing in her chest. Stopping at the foot of the stairs she leaned against her hand going to her flushed cheek as she tried to catch her breath. "What's wrong with me?" She looked up the stairway toward her room and shivered. "I almost kissed him again! Boy, wouldn't that have gotten me in trouble."   
  
Laughing nervously she hurried into the kitchen to pile another tray high with food. She had been cooking all day her mind constantly on the worn Saiya-jin asleep in her bed. Slipping out of his arms that morning had been the hardest thing she had ever done. His embrace and been so warm and gentle she could have stayed there forever. Well at least until he woke up. Bulma smiled softly imaging the rage that she would have been faced with if Vegita had caught her in bed with him.   
  
"Oh but it would have been worth it." Giggling softly she hurried up the stairs as fast as she could, weighted down with as much food as she could carry.  
  
  
He smelled of her. Not just a little, but a lot. Her scent wafted constantly up from his clothing drowning out even the smell of the food that his stomach longed for. Vegita had never been so hungry in his life but somehow the food he devoured seemed unsubstantial. Yes his body hungered for it but he was starving for something more. Something that would fill the hunger and keep it from ever returning.   
  
She entered the room again bearing yet another tray of food for him. The woman had prepared well for his awakening. For a brief moment he wondered how long she had spent cooking this meal for him. Such an amount of food would have taken a lot of work.   
  
A nervous smile touched her lips as she carried the tray toward him. She paused, a momentary frown washing over her face as she noticed there was no room on the desk for the food she had brought. With a soft sigh she kneeled slowly so as not to upset the carefully stacked dishes she set the tray on the floor. Straightening she began to stack the dirty dishes, her every movement captivating to the Saiya-jin warrior.   
  
"At least you aren't as messy as Goku." She scolded as she finished clearing the desk.   
  
Grunting in annoyance Vegita crossed his arms glaring up at the woman from where he sat. "Don't you ever compare me to that third class warrior again." He snarled his voice sounding weaker then normal even to his ears.  
  
"Vegita?" She gently placed a cool hand against his brow. "Are you all right?"  
  
He sat still for a moment before jerking away from her touch. "Leave me be woman!" He growled snatching a plate away from her. He quickly began to devour whatever food was on it in an attempt to hide the effect her touch had on him.  
  
She stared at him her mouth hanging open in surprise. Slowly a dark shadow crossed over her face as her anger rose to a dangerous level. "Well then if you don't appreciate my help you can get your own damn food!!" She screamed her fists coming down to her sides as she leaned toward him slightly. "And if you think you're ever going to sleep in my bed again you have another thing coming mister!!"  
  
Vegita froze his hand held suspended halfway between his mouth and the plate. Slowly he lowered the food back down to the plate and lifted his head his eyes scanning the room. For a moment they paused on the rumbled bed, pink blankets and sheets tangled about in the same way he always left his in the morning. There was no mistaking that indeed this was Bulma's room and the bed he had risen from not an hour ago were hers.   
  
Finally his eyes came to meet hers a slow smirk forming on his lips. Slowly he stood up and stepped closer to her. She stumbled backwards in surprise when he didn't stop approaching her at his normal distance. "What a pity. It must get cold when your mate is with other woman." He finally spoke almost laughing at how red her face suddenly was. She was so beautiful when she was angry and at this moment she was enraged.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Before either of them could think, her hand whipped out cracking against his cheek leaving a stinging red imprint. Slowly he turned his head back to glare into her eyes which had grown wide with utter terror.   
  
He could see the blood drain from her cheek as he reached up to touch the place where her hand had struck him. His eyes narrowed slowly till they where only black slits. Without another word he stalked from the room leaving the woman where she stood trembling in abject fear.  
  
  
Bulma slowly sank to her knees her eyes staring forward in shock. What had just happened? She looked down at her aching hand as if staring at a foreign object. She had slapped Vegita! Looking over her shoulder she heard his door slam shut down the hall. For the past six days she had been trying to ignore the nagging pain of Yamcha's rejection of her. She had tried not to wonder what about her had driven him away. She had struggled not to question why she was so easy to leave so easy to cast aside. Wasn't she good enough? Beautiful enough? Could she ever find anyone to love her?   
  
In one instant Vegita had driven all this pain straight into her heart. She had expected to be filled with sorrow, pain beyond tears, she had though she would collapse in a pitiful heap. But instead in that moment she was filled with rage. Anger.   
  
Now that anger was gone, spent. Leaving her with nothing but regret. Burying her face in her hands she wept bitter tears. 


End file.
